Lâcher prise
by SaviorMills
Summary: Régina et Robin sont mariés depuis peu mais cela fait des semaines que plus rien ne va entre eux. Régina organise donc leur voyage de noces aux Seychelles, gardant l'espoir de rallumer la flamme de son couple. C'est alors qu'elle va rencontrer Emma, employée de l'hôtel de luxe qu'elle a réservé, qui va lui faire lâcher prise.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le premier chapitre de ma première longue fanfiction SwanQueen. En espérant qu'elle plaise !**  
 **J'attends les retours avec impatience, bons ou moins bons, du moment que cela reste constructif.**  
 **En ce qui concerne les temps de publication, je vais essayer de me tenir à un chapitre par semaine, maximum deux semaines.**

Voilà, voilà ! Maintenant je vous laisse avec l'histoire et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

\- Les passagers du vol 0081A en direction des Seychelles sont priés de se présenter aux portes 107 et 108 afin de procéder à l'embarquement immédiat.

Des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes déambulèrent d'un coup dans les longs couloirs de l'aéroport menant aux portes d'embarquement. Parmi elles se trouvait une jeune brune qui peinait à suivre un homme plus grand qu'elle du fait de ses hauts talons Jimmy Choo. Elle courait presque pour le rattraper mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'inquiéter l'homme aux allures de bûcheron.

\- Robin ! cria-t-elle. Attends-moi… J'ai du… Mal à te suivre.

L'intéressé se retourna et regarda ce petit bout de femme avec mépris.

\- Bon sang, Régina ! Pourquoi diable as-tu mis des talons aussi hauts ? gronda-t-il. On part en vacances, tu pouvais laisser ces chaussures à la maison et prendre des tongs à la place ou des sandales.

\- Tu appelles « vacances » notre voyage de noces ? questionna la brune, dont l'humeur venait de changer.

\- Oh je t'en prie, ne joue pas sur les mots. Maintenant, dépêche-toi, j'ai une place en première classe qui m'attend et j'aimerais y être assis dans moins de dix minutes, grommela Robin.

« En première classe oui, mais sûrement pas grâce à toi » pensa Régina. Elle soupira puis se hâta vers la porte 108.

Elle ne cessait de se demander pourquoi elle avait pris la peine d'organiser un voyage de noces. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours que Robin et elle s'étaient dits « oui » mais plus le temps passait, plus elle regrettait d'être tombée dans les bras de cette homme. Plus rien ne montrait qu'ils avaient été fous l'un de l'autre autrefois.

Dans le passé, Régina eut été veuve. Son premier mari, riche entrepreneur, l'avait aimée mais la brune n'avait jamais éprouvé de sentiments particuliers à son égard. Et pour cause, il s'agissait d'un mariage arrangé. En d'autres termes, Régina n'avait pas eu son mot à dire et dut accepter sans rechigner l'époux –qui aurait pu être son père soi dit en passant- qu'on lui avait présenté. Deux ans plus tard, elle se retrouva seule après la mort de son mari des suites d'une morsure de serpent.

Ce n'est que plusieurs mois après cette tragédie que la brune rencontra Robin. Le beau et charmant Robin. L'amour les frappa au premier regard et leur histoire prit une tournure de conte de fées. Mais la réalité les rattrapa rapidement. Leur couple se déchirait de jours en jours, les « je t'aime » n'étaient plus aussi nombreux qu'avant, ils en devenaient même inexistants. Régina n'éprouvait plus grand-chose à l'égard de Robin mais elle voulait croire elle aussi au bonheur, alors elle restait avec lui pensant qu'il pouvait être son âme-sœur. Pourtant, malgré les efforts que la brune faisait pour leur accorder une chance, Robin ne s'était pas gêné pour la laisser de temps à autre pour aller voir ailleurs. A chaque fois, la brune avait craqué face à ses excuses qui semblaient sincères. A chaque fois, elle avait fermé les yeux sur ses tromperies. A chaque fois, elle finissait par le regretter amèrement. Et depuis toujours, sa vie sentimentale n'était qu'un désastre.

L'idée du mariage devait ressouder leurs sentiments respectifs et les rapprocher. Robin avait semblé intéressé dans ce projet d'union de deux êtres qui s'aiment et cela avait redonné espoir à Régina. Bien vite, la brune avait remarqué que son mari n'avait fait cela que pour montré une bonne image à leurs proches.

Désormais, le voyage de noces restait la seule chance au couple de sauver leur mariage même si Régina savait que c'était peine perdue d'avance.

* * *

Une fois dans l'avion, Régina tenta de se détendre et de rester sereine. Alors qu'elle allait demander à Robin s'il pouvait lui attraper son sac à main situé au dessus d'eux, elle remarqua que ce dernier était bien occupé à regarder le derrière d'une hôtesse qui venait de passer. La brune serra la mâchoire et réussit à calmer l'envie d'écraser son poing sur le visage de son mari. « Détends-toi Mills, il n'en vaut plus la peine désormais » pensa-t-elle.

\- Euh… Robin, peux-tu me donner mon sac à main s'il te plait ? Je suis trop loin pour l'atteindre.

\- Hein ? Tu pouvais pas le garder sur tes genoux au lieu de le mettre en haut ?

\- Pour le décollage, les petits bagages ne doivent pas être avec nous.

\- N'importe quoi… M'enfin, bouge pas, je vais te l'attraper ton fameux sac, dit-il ironiquement insistant bien sur les derniers mots.

\- Merci, répondit calmement Régina.

Le bûcheron lui lança presque au visage son accessoire mais la brune le réceptionna au vol et ne releva même pas l'attitude déplacée de son compagnon.

Elle sortit de son sac un petit miroir de poche et en profita pour se remaquiller et se recoiffer sous l'œil exaspéré de Robin. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais le fait de prendre soin d'elle, de vérifier si son maquillage tenait la route et si sa jolie chevelure ébène était en ordre agaçait son conjoint plus que tout. Surtout lorsqu'ils étaient entourés de beaucoup de personnes.

\- C'est bon, c'est fini là ? Tu crois pas que t'as mis la dose niveau mascara ? gronda-t-il.

\- Robin, arrête ça de suite.

\- Mais bordel Régina ! On va en vacances aux Seychelles, pas à un défilé de mode !

\- Nous allons dans un endroit luxueux.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je préfère être pomponnée, maquillée et perchée sur des hauts talons plutôt que ressembler à un sans-abri avec une barbe de trois jours et un short troué. Sur ce, je vais dormir un peu si tu veux bien.

L'insulte était sortie toute seule de sa bouche mais Régina n'en pouvait plus des remarques à répétition de Robin sur son apparence. Elle était une femme libre de ses choix et de ses envies. Et ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle aimait.

Le reste du vol se passa sans incident notable. Lorsque l'avion atterrit à l'aéroport international des Seychelles, Robin réveilla Régina en la pinçant légèrement sur son avant-bras. Au grognement qu'elle émit, il comprit vite que sa façon de la réveiller ne lui avait pas plu. L'homme n'en tint pas compte, et attrapa ses affaires avant de descendre de l'appareil, suivi de près par la brune dont le visage semblait encore dans les vapes.

Un taxi vint prendre le couple pour l'emmener à l'hôtel réservé par Régina. Le trajet dura une petite heure durant laquelle personne ne parla, pas même le chauffeur sentant une tension plus que palpable au sein du couple.

Lorsque le véhicule arriva devant le lieu tant attendu, Régina laissa échapper un petit cri d'émerveillement. Elle sortit du taxi et laissa la chaleur ambiante l'envahir. Le cadre était idyllique : palmiers, plage de sable fin, eau turquoise, service cinq étoiles. Tout était mis en œuvre pour que ce voyage se déroule de la plus belle des façons. « Si j'oublie le côté Robin et voyage de noces » se rappela Régina.

\- Mme Mills ? l'interpella une voix féminine derrière elle.

L'intéressée se retourna et son cœur rata un battement. Devant elle se trouvait une jolie femme au visage angélique et aux boucles blondes magnifiques. Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche lui arrivant juste au dessus des genoux et portait des escarpins de la même couleur. Régina buta quelques secondes sur les yeux de la blonde dont la couleur était tout simplement divine. Un vert émeraude comme elle n'en n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

\- Je… Non… Oui c'est moi, finit-elle par articuler.

\- Toute l'équipe de l'hôtel vous souhaite la bienvenue. En espérant que votre séjour se déroulera dans les meilleures conditions possibles, dit la blonde toute souriante. Je m'appelle Emma Swan et je serai là, ainsi que les autres membres de l'équipe, pour répondre à n'importe quelles de vos questions et vous aider à rendre ce voyage inoubliable.

\- Oh euh… Bien, merci beaucoup.

\- Laissez vos bagages ici, le room service se chargera de les amener jusqu'à votre chambre. Un petit rafraichissement vous tenterait-il ?

\- Oh que oui ! J'ai une de ces soifs, c'est monstrueux ! s'écria Robin qui était resté en retrait jusque là.

\- Robin s'il te plait, nous ne sommes pas chez nous ici, alors ne crie pas comme ça, soupira Régina.

Emma allait répondre que cela n'était rien mais se ravisa lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Régina. Un regard rempli de désespoir mélangé à une pointe de tristesse et de regret. La blonde se demanda pourquoi la brune ressentait cela. Après tout, ils étaient bien en voyage de noces, non ? Cela devrait rendre n'importe quelle femme ou quel homme heureux de se retrouver dans un endroit seul avec sa moitié pendant quelques semaines. Ces quelques semaines pour se crier leur amour mais aussi leur plaisir.

La jeune employée préféra garder ses pensées pour elle et emmena les deux nouveaux clients au bar de l'hôtel situé dehors, tout près d'une immense piscine chauffée et de plusieurs jacuzzis.

\- Rub', tu me prépares deux rafraichissements s'il te plait ? demanda la blonde à une barmaid aux cheveux bruns parsemés de mèches rouges.

\- Yes, je m'en charge. Oh Em' ! Plusieurs personnes sont venues demander à l'accueil si tu comptais refaire un cours de paddle dans la crique prochainement ?

\- Oui, je pensais en faire plusieurs même dans la semaine. Vu le monde qu'il y a eu au premier cours, ça continuera à attirer du monde. Bon, monsieur, madame, dit Emma en se tournant vers Régina et Robin. Je vous laisse à Ruby qui se chargera de vos cocktails. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, nous restons à votre disposition.

Ne trouvant pas ses mots, Régina inclina la tête et sourit poliment en guise de merci. Elle regarda la blonde s'éloigner et ne put s'empêcher de détailler ses courbes. Rien qu'en y pensant, elle se sentit rougir et préféra détourner le regard sur le cocktail présent devant elle.

\- T'as chaud Régina ? questionna Robin.

\- Non… Non, ça va.

\- Ok, je crois que je vais aller profiter de la piscine alors, on se voit plus tard.

Et il partit laissant seule sa femme au bar. Elle soupira et s'appuya contre le comptoir.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, vous êtes mariés mais ce n'est pas fou sur le plan amoureux. Vous pensez renouer vos liens en venant en voyage de noces ici mais en réalité, ni vous ni votre mari n'y croyez plus que ça, je me trompe ? questionna Ruby.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Je m'excuse d'avance si je vous semble bien indiscrète mais c'est ce qui s'est produit pour mon ex-mari et moi il y a cinq ans de ça. Nous sommes venus ici en pensant que notre mariage allait repartir sur de nouvelles bases solides.

Régina écoutait Ruby avec attention et remarqua qu'elle n'avait aucun regret quant à la séparation qu'elle avait vécue avec son mari. Elle pensa alors à Robin si un divorce devait arriver dans son couple. Aurait-elle des regrets ? Serait-elle triste ? Sans doute éprouverait-elle de la peine. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait encore quelques petits sentiments enfouis au fin fond de son cœur pour l'homme à qui elle avait donné sa main.

\- Lorsque nous étions ici, nous avons passé trois semaines plus que géniales. Il avait fait des efforts pour notre couple, rien d'énorme, mais malgré tout, j'ai cédé et nous avons fini par consommer notre mariage la dernière nuit. Je pensais que tout allait mieux entre nous mais je me suis rendue compte qu'il avait fait tout ça dans le seul but d'avoir sa nuit et malheureusement, ce n'est pas qu'une seule nuit qu'il faut pour tout ressouder. Les petites attentions, c'est au quotidien dans un couple.

\- Vous avez raison Ruby… Euh vous me permettez de vous appeler par votre prénom ? demanda la brune.

\- Bien sûr ! A condition que je puisse savoir votre prénom aussi, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

\- Appelez-moi Régina. Et en ce qui concerne votre histoire, j'ai bien peur de vivre la même chose que vous. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, Robin ne m'a même pas regardée ni fait de gestes tendres avant de partir. Mais bon, j'ai fini par prendre cela comme une habitude.

\- Régina, tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est de profiter de vos vacances. Allez à la plage, à la piscine, allez vous faire masser, venez boire un coup au bar, appelez un taxi et allez jusqu'à la capitale faire les boutiques. Et peut-être que vous rencontrerez quelqu'un qui vous plaira. Si ce n'est déjà le cas.

A sa dernière phrase, Ruby avait regardé l'autre brune et lui avait adressé un clin d'œil. Régina resta muette, ne sachant pas comment agir. La barmaid avait-elle vu qu'elle regardait plus que de raison la blonde tout à l'heure ? Allait-elle lui en parler vu qu'elles semblaient être de très bonnes amies ?

Régina souffla un grand coup et laissa toutes ces questions de côté. Elle décida de se rendre à sa chambre pour réfléchir à toute cette situation, mais surtout pour se reposer.

* * *

 **Alors alors alors ? (Je crois que c'est même plus de l'impatience dont je fais preuve là...)  
**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hey tout le monde ! Je poste plus tôt que prévu le chapitre 2 qui semble être attendu au vue des supers reviews que j'ai eues (merci encore des millions de fois) ! J'en profite pour remercier également les guests car je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre :/**

 **Ne l'ayant pas dit dans mon premier chapitre, je le fais à partir de maintenant : rien ne m'appartient exceptée mon imagination.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! _  
_**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2_**

Le lendemain matin de leur arrivée à l'hôtel, Régina se réveilla sereine. Elle se remémora les paroles de la barmaid la conseillant de profiter de son séjour et de laisser les problèmes loin derrière elle.

La brune se leva et remarqua Robin avachi sur un fauteuil. Il empestait l'alcool et ronflait bruyamment.

\- Bien, puisque tu as l'air de t'amuser sans moi, je vais faire de même, murmura-t-elle.

Après une douche rapide et une longue robe de plage revêtue laissant son dos nu, la brune sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers l'immense salle où se déroulait le petit-déjeuner.

Assise à une table qui donnait une vue des plus merveilleuses sur la piscine et la mer au loin, elle regardait la carte et se laissa tenter par différentes spécialités du coin mais aussi pour un café noir sans sucre.

\- Madame Mills, vint la saluer une voix qu'elle reconnut de suite.

\- Miss Swan, lui sourit-elle.

Une nouvelle fois, les yeux de la brune vagabondèrent sur le corps de la blonde. Sa tenue était largement plus légère que celle de la veille et totalement décontractée. Elle était vêtue d'un short en jean et d'un débardeur blanc. En dessous de tout cela, Régina distingua la forme d'un bikini et ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la blonde uniquement dans cette tenue.

Elle tenta d'effacer ses pensées lorsque la blonde reprit la conversation.

\- Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

\- Plutôt oui, la literie est tellement confortable que je serai bien restée au lit ce matin, plaisanta Régina.

Cette remarque fit rire la blonde et ce son envoûta la brune.

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser prendre votre petit-déjeuner en paix Madame Mills et peut-être aurai-je l'occasion de vous croiser dans la journée.

\- Régina.

Devant le regard rempli d'incompréhension de la blonde, la brune se justifia.

\- Je m'appelle Régina. J'ai pu savoir votre prénom alors je pense que vous pouvez savoir le mien également, lui sourit-elle. Et puis « Madame Mills » fait un peu trop professionnel si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je ne suis pas votre patronne.

\- Vous avez raison en effet. Et bien, _Régina_ , je vous dis à très bientôt, dit Emma arborant un sourire dévoilant des dents blanches à tomber.

Régina se replongea dans la dégustation de son petit-déjeuner plus que copieux. Elle se délectait de chaque saveur, chaque aliment, chaque nouveauté qu'elle mettait en bouche. Même son café lui parut être le plus fabuleux des cafés.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à goûter un pancake, une personne vint s'assoir sur la chaise juste devant elle. Se doutant de l'identité de la personne, elle ne releva même pas la tête, préférant continuer son repas.

Cinq bonnes minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun échange ne se fasse. Puis l'invité prit la parole.

\- Tu pouvais pas m'attendre avant de venir déjeuner ? Sérieusement ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Robin, j'ai passé une agréable nuit merci. Je suppose que la tienne a dû être plus mouvementée au vue de l'état dans lequel tu étais ce matin.

\- Qu… Quoi ? Attends, non… Je n'ai rien fait de…

\- Tu t'es amusé, c'est très bien pour toi. Sans doute as-tu trouvé des copains de beuverie et c'est encore mieux. Mais ne me reproche pas quoique ce soit alors que ce sont aussi mes « vacances ». Je compte bien en profiter.

Buvant la dernière gorgée de son café, Régina se leva et rajouta :

\- Si tu me cherches, je serai très certainement à la plage. J'ai envie de me baigner et de prendre le soleil. Sinon, information utile pour toi, j'ai vu que le bar était déjà ouvert. Bonne journée Robin.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, la brune prit ses affaires et s'en alla vers sa chambre afin d'enfiler un maillot de bain deux pièces ainsi que son paréo. Elle passa vite fait dans la salle de bains pour prendre une crème hydratante et lorsqu'elle se regarda dans le miroir, le résultat était consternant.

Elle ne voyait plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. La femme qui se trouvait dans son reflet n'était pas celle qu'elle avait pu être autrefois, ni celle qu'elle avait été au début de leur relation avec Robin. Le bonheur avait fui, la laissant seule face à un mari qui ne remplissait plus son rôle d'époux aimant. La vérité était bien là : Régina y avait cru de toutes ses forces. Elle avait cru que Robin pourrait être l'homme de sa vie, l'homme de ses nuits, celui qui veillerait sur elle et qui l'aimerait d'une force inimaginable. L'illusion était magnifique mais la désillusion faisait mal.

La brune se mit alors en tête d'oublier son mariage, d'oublier Robin. Peut-être que cela allait être difficile au début mais elle ne pouvait plus vivre de cette façon. Elle voulait être avec une personne qui lui donnerait un goût exquis du bonheur, une personne qui réinventerait son quotidien chaque jour. Robin n'était définitivement plus cette personne.

En descendant les escaliers la menant vers la piscine, la brune croisa Ruby. Elles discutèrent un moment puis la barmaid partit vers le bar pour servir quelques clients. Régina quant à elle se dirigea vers la petite plage de l'hôtel.

Elle s'installa sur un bain de soleil, bouquina pendant une petite demi-heure. Lorsqu'elle sentit que sa peau commençait à chauffer, elle se décida à procéder à sa première baignade.

Etrangement, l'eau était un peu agitée. Quelques vagues relativement hautes venaient s'écraser sur le bord de la plage.

Lorsqu'elle sentit l'eau atteindre ses pieds, Régina frissonna puis avança pas à pas, les cheveux au vent. Elle attendit la prochaine vague avant de se jeter sous l'eau dans un plongeon parfaitement exécuté. Elle remonta à la surface et, dans un geste de main, remit ses cheveux en ordre.

Non loin de là, une blonde assise sur son siège de secouriste regardait la fameuse brune nager.

\- Alors Em', ça bosse dur ? Pas trop de noyades ? lui dit une voix féminine.

\- Non, Rub'. Tout se passe pour le mieux, les gens ont l'air de faire attention. Et toi, tu fais quoi ici ? Pas de clients au bar ?

\- J'ai laissé le poste à August pour l'aprem.

\- Ah ouais, je vois que tu te mets plutôt bien quand même.

Emma reporta son regard sur Régina. Cette brune qui était dans ses pensées depuis hier. C'était idiot mais la blonde n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Lorsqu'elle avait croisé ce visage divin, son cerveau avait comme court-circuité. Elle n'avait rien laissé paraitre mais cette brune l'avait chamboulée. Emma voulait en savoir plus sur cette fameuse Régina qui semblait si tourmentée.

\- Blondie ? T'es là ? appela Ruby.

La barmaid suivit alors le regard d'Emma pour voir par quoi ou par qui était obnubilée cette dernière. Lorsqu'elle tomba sur Régina, elle se retourna immédiatement vers la sauveteuse, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- T'es pas sérieuse Em' ! En fait dis-moi que t'es sérieuse ! T'as craqué sur Régina ?

\- Quoi ? Hein, non attends ! J'ai pas… Craqué pour elle, balbutia la blonde. Et puis comment tu connais son nom déjà ?

\- La p'tite amie jalouse, on se calme ! J'ai su son nom hier, car je lui ai demandé. Rien de plus. Et puis si tu veux mon avis, elle a l'air d'apprécier les filles propriétaires de visages angéliques et de longues boucles blondes, répondit malicieusement Ruby, ayant encore en tête les yeux de la brune détaillant la blonde avec envie.

\- De quoi ? Elle a déjà mis le grappin sur des femmes de l'hôtel ? Pourtant, elle est bien venue avec son mari, non ? Alors elle est ce genre de femme à allumer tout le monde sur son passage…

La barmaid resta bouche bée face à la remarque de son amie. Emma n'était pas très douée pour comprendre les sous-entendus et une fois de plus, Ruby ne pouvait que constater la stupidité dont venait de faire preuve la sauveteuse.

\- Blondie, je parlais de toi là !

\- De… De moi ? Non on parlait de Régina et…

\- Mais c'est pas vrai, Em' ! La blonde au visage d'ange décoré de magnifiques cheveux blonds, c'est toi ! Hier, Régina a eu du mal à décrocher son regard de toi quand tu es partie. Ou de tes fesses, je sais pas trop.

\- Ruby…

\- Pardon, pardon… Mais ce que je te dis est vrai. Elle te dévorait avec ses deux petites billes brunes. Pour ce qui est de son mari, écoute ce que j'ai à te dire.

Ruby raconta alors la petite discussion qu'elle avait eue avec la brune la veille au sujet de Robin, de son couple. Même si elle savait que penser de cette façon n'était pas une bonne chose, Emma sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur et d'espoir en songeant au fait que Régina pouvait bien accepter une nouvelle tête blonde dans sa vie. Même si cela restait de l'ordre du fantasme, elle s'imaginait être à la place de ce fameux Robin pour lui apporter ainsi calme et douceur, bien-être et sécurité, bonheur et amour.

\- Rub', c'est mal si je te dis que je désire une cliente de l'hôtel pour la première fois de ma vie ? Qui plus est mariée ? finit par déclarer la blonde.

\- Yes ! Je le savais ! s'écria la barmaid. Mais attends, tu la désires genre une nuit et basta ? Ou tu la désires plus comme « Mme Mills, voulez-vous m'épouser et ainsi vous coltiner une blonde têtue pour le restant de vos jours » ?

\- T'es impossible… Mais je crois bien que j'ai cr… Oh merde, Ruby, regarde !

Emma pointait son doigt vers l'océan en tremblotant légèrement.

\- Quoi blondie ? Y'a qu…

La fin de sa question mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit l'objet de la panique de la sauveteuse : Régina presque inconsciente, se faisant malmener par les vagues.

\- J'y vais ! s'écria Emma alors qu'elle retirait son short ainsi que son haut, attrapant à la volée une bouée de sauvetage.

La jeune blonde s'élança à travers la plage, faisant des gestes de toutes sortes pour obliger les personnes présentes à s'écarter. Elle marcha sur des serviettes de plage mais n'en avait que faire. Elle atteignit le bord du rivage en seulement quelques foulées et ne s'arrêta pas malgré la vague qui se formait non loin, prête à venir s'échouer violemment. Emma laissa cette dernière venir sur elle et se jeta tête la première dans le mur d'eau qui lui faisait face avant qu'il ne finisse sa course sur le rebord de la plage. Remontant à la surface par manque d'air, la blonde débuta un crawl relativement rapide, synchronisant parfaitement le battement de ses pieds avec la nage de ses bras musclés.

\- Régina !

Son appel resta sans réponse et son sang se glaça à la seule idée que la brune se soit noyée, que la mer lui ait ôté la vie.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à côté de Régina, Emma réussit à la surélever sans aucune difficulté sur la bouée. Elle se cala dans son dos, agrippant fermement la taille de la belle, et les tira toutes les deux ainsi hors de l'eau.

La blonde déposa délicatement la brune sur le sable, dégagea les cheveux présents sur ses yeux et son front laissant apparaitre dans son intégralité le visage calme et doux de Régina. Emma photographia mentalement cette image et décida de la garder à tout jamais dans son esprit tant elle trouvait la brune magnifique, bien que la situation soit critique.

Commencèrent alors de multiples massages cardiaques dont Emma faisait augmenter la puissance à chaque coup. Mais la brune ne bougeait toujours pas. La sauveteuse inspira alors un grand coup et décida de procéder à un bouche-à-bouche dans le seul et unique but de ranimer la femme sous elle. Entrouvrant la bouche de cette dernière, elle colla délicatement ses lèvres à celles offertes. « Dieu que ses lèvres sont douces » pensa Emma, continuant à inspirer et expirer, espérant qu'un miracle se produise.

Les efforts de la blonde restèrent vains pendant de longues minutes. Elle repassa alors aux massages cardiaques, puisant dans les dernières forces de ses bras pour ramener cette inconnue à la vie. Voyant que rien ne se passait, elle commença à paniquer intérieurement. Une larme solitaire dévala sa joue et vint terminer sa course sur le ventre musclé de la brune. C'était idiot, mais Emma savait que cette femme l'intriguait, l'intéressait. Elle était tombée sous son charme dès leur premier regard et ne pourrait jamais oublier ses yeux ébène.

Continuant ses massages sans relâche, Emma sentit sa gorge se serrer.

\- Régina… implora-t-elle dans un murmure qu'elle-seule pouvait entendre. Réveillez-vous, je vous en supplie. Revenez-moi…

La blonde glissa sa main dans celle de la brune et regarda les yeux remplis de larmes le corps inerte se trouvant en dessous d'elle.

C'est alors que la poitrine de Régina recommença à se soulever dans un rythme encore irrégulier et la brune ouvrit les yeux. Elle se mit à tousser et cracher toute l'eau ingurgitée précédemment. Reprenant son souffle calmement, ses yeux rencontrèrent deux émeraudes. Emma semblait sous le choc, ne comprenant pas comment la brune avait pu se réveiller. Mais une lueur d'espoir et de joie animait son regard et cela ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Régina.

\- Miss Swan, chuchota-t-elle esquissant un léger sourire.

\- Ré… Régina, comment vous sentez-vous ? s'empressa de demander la blonde.

\- Je crois que je vais bien grâce à vous, _Emma._

Le cœur de la sauveteuse fit un bond dans sa poitrine et se mit à tambouriner de plus en plus fort rien qu'à l'entente de son prénom prononcé par la brune.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, continua Régina. Vous venez de me… Sauver.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon métier.

\- Vous auriez pu vous faire emporter par une vague également.

\- J'aime les sensations fortes, ça ne m'effraie pas. Et puis, le risque en valait la peine.

\- Pardon ?

Régina dévisagea Emma, ne sachant pas trop comment interpréter ses dernières paroles. La blonde, quand à elle, rougissait violemment et détourna la tête espérant que la brune ne s'attarderait pas des masses sur la demi-confession qu'elle venait de faire.

\- Em' ! Régina ! cria une voix derrière les deux jeunes femmes, faisant sursauter la blonde alors qu'elle aidait la brune à se relever doucement. Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui, Ruby, nous allons bien merci, lui sourit gentiment Régina. Je… Je n'ai pas été assez prudente dans l'eau mais Miss Swan a fait preuve d'un grand courage pour me sortir de là.

\- J'ai vu ça. Mon Dieu Em' ! La vitesse à laquelle tu nageais, c'était complètement dingue ! Et puis la vague qui t'arrivait dessus, j'ai bien cru que tu allais te la prendre en pleine face et que tu n'allais pas te relever après !

La jeune barmaid continua à raconter à Régina l'exploit dont Emma avait fait preuve sur le chemin de retour vers l'hôtel. La cliente brune s'aidait de la blonde pour marcher, ayant ressenti une vive douleur au niveau de son pied gauche, l'empêchant ainsi de se déplacer normalement.

\- Un rocher a dû vous écorcher le pied lorsque vous étiez inconsciente dans l'eau, lui dit alors Emma alors qu'elle passait un bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir plus fermement.

Ce contact fit frémir la brune. En effet, sa taille était à découvert puisqu'elle n'avait pas revêtu son paréo et avançait donc en bikini. La main douce d'Emma appuya légèrement sur sa hanche, ce qui réduisit encore plus l'espace entre les deux femmes.

\- Est-ce qu'un Sex on the beach vous ferait plaisir ? proposa alors Ruby à Régina.

\- Je préfèrerai plutôt une Margarita si cela ne vous embête pas, répondit la brune.

\- Tiens, c'est le cocktail préféré d'Emma ! s'exclama la barmaid.

\- Super Ruby, je crois que cette info n'intéresse personne ici, marmonna la blonde.

La femme aux mèches rouges partit alors préparer les rafraichissements laissant les deux autres seules, Régine allongée sur un transat et Emma assise sur le bord de ce dernier.

\- Je vous imaginais préférer un Bloody Mary, lâcha alors la brune.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vous semblez être une femme pétillante, pleine de vie, débordante d'énergie et j'ai pensé qu'un cocktail explosif comme le Bloody Mary serait à votre goût.

\- Je préfère la tequila à la vodka, sourit gentiment Emma. Après, je pense que je ne peux vous contredire sur le fait que je sois débordante d'énergie. Métier oblige vous me direz.

\- Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous ici ?

\- Bientôt quatre ans.

\- Et ça ne vous tente pas de travailler ailleurs ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. Je me plais ici, c'est un lieu paradisiaque et c'est ici que mes amis sont là. Ruby en fait partie, vous avez sans doute pu le constater.

\- En effet, j'ai remarqué que vous vous entendiez bien.

Ruby arriva alors avec le cocktail de Régina et repartit vers le bar où des clients attendaient patiemment que quelqu'un vienne les servir.

Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent encore un long moment toutes les deux. Régina apprit ainsi que la blonde était orpheline, que son enfance avait été des plus difficiles mais qu'elle s'en était sortie. Elle apprit également qu'Emma était célibataire, que c'était une femme qui aimait les sports à sensations notamment le surf.

Pour sa part, Régina raconta à la blonde qu'elle était née dans un milieu aisé du fait de la fortune de sa mère. La blonde apprit également qu'après la mort de ses parents, la brune avait hérité de toute l'entreprise familiale et s'était donc retrouvée à la tête de la direction de dizaines et dizaines de banques. Lorsqu'elle aborda le sujet du mariage forcé puis Robin, Emma vit Régina se fermer mais elle continua malgré tout son récit.

\- Vous aimez toujours cet homme ? demanda la blonde, perplexe.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. J'attends de voir s'il va changer, répondit Régina.

\- Vous savez, si vous ne voulez plus, ou si vous ne pouvez plus, il ne vous reste qu'une chose à faire : lâcher prise !

\- Je ne…

\- Vous ne vous en sentez pas capable et c'est tout à fait compréhensible, mais je pense que vous saurez reconnaitre le moment où vous pourrez le faire.

Régina regarda Emma ne sachant plus quoi dire et se mit à siroter son cocktail.

\- Je me doute que vous ne devez pas être autorisée à boire pendant votre service mais… Voulez-vous goûter ? lui proposa-t-elle.

\- Avec plaisir.

Emma attrapa la paille entre ses dents sans pour autant détourner le regard de celui de la brune et se mit à boire une gorgée. Sans qu'aucune ne s'en rendent compte, Emma avait posé sa main sur la cuisse de Régina et cette dernière avait la bouche entrouverte face à cette scène qu'elle jugeait inimaginable. Emma goûtant son cocktail, assise sur son transat, aspirant dans sa paille.

La blonde finit par se lever et la brune fit de même.

\- Je dois retourner travailler, dit Emma.

\- Oh euh… Oui bien sûr.

\- Si vous voulez, vous pouvez venir demain au cours de paddle que je donnerai à onze heures.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, répondit Régina dont un sourire commençait à se plaquer sur son visage.

Alors que la sauveteuse s'apprêtait à repartir, elle sentit une main sur son bras la retenir.

\- Oui Régina ?

\- Merci encore Emma pour ce que vous avez fait tout à l'heure.

Sur ses mots, la brune s'avança vers la femme devant elle. Etant plus petite qu'elle, elle dut se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour venir déposer un doux baiser sur la joue de sa sauveuse qui eut le souffle coupé par cet acte.

En guise de réponse, Emma esquissa un sourire et partit, laissant ses doigts venir toucher l'endroit où la brune venait de déposer sa bouche. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers les transats et vit Régina allongée sur le sien en train de lire.

Elle ne vit pas en revanche Robin qui avait assisté à la scène non loin de là, un air furieux sur le visage.

* * *

 **Vos retours sont les bienvenus. En attendant, je vous fais de gros bisous à tous !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoici avec le chapitre 3 que j'ai dû réécrire entièrement car mon ordinateur a gentiment effacé quelques-uns de mes fichiers, pour mon plus grand bonheur !  
Avant de vous laisser lire tranquillement, je tenais à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews qui sont tellement encourageantes. J** **'ai pu voir que le comportement de Robin a suscité pas mal de réactions, certaines softs, d'autres beaucoup moins x) Je ne sais pas si avec ce chapitre, vos ressentis envers le pauvre homme des bois vont s'arranger... Un autre personnage entre en scène aussi et je ne pense pas qu'il se fasse réellement apprécier.**

Bon trêve de blabla, je vous laisse lire !

 **(Rien ne m'appartient)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

De sa place, Robin avait tout vu. Il avait capté chaque regard, chaque geste, chaque sourire que sa femme et cette employée s'étaient lancés. Il se souvenait que Régina lui faisait ces mêmes choses au début de leur relation lorsqu'ils étaient épris l'un de l'autre.

Alors quand il avait vu la brune faire les yeux doux à cette blonde, cela l'avait agacé au plus haut point. Qui était-elle pour recevoir toutes ces petites attentions de Régina ? Robin voulait savoir car la situation lui échappait.

Le bûcheron arriva alors au niveau des transats et se dirigea vers celui de Régina. Cette dernière releva ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête et l'accueillit avec un sourire forcé.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose peut-être ?

\- Je veux des précisions sur certains points, répondit-il sèchement.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je peux savoir de quel droit tu oses embrasser cette blonde ? De quel droit tu roules des yeux pour elle ?

La colère de Robin était évidente mais également la jalousie. Pour toutes réponses, Régina émit un petit rire qui renforça un peu plus l'énervement de son compagnon.

\- Si ça te fait rire, sache que pas moi. Tu vas arrêter ça de suite avec cette blonde parce que tu es ma femme, et ma femme ne va certainement pas aller s'amuser avec une employée allumeuse et profiteuse !

A l'entente de ces mots, Régina vit rouge. Robin se permettait de juger Emma alors qu'il ne savait pas l'héroïsme dont elle avait preuve quelques heures auparavant. La brune se leva et se posta alors face à son mari.

\- Ecoute attentivement ce que je vais te dire Robin, commença-t-elle d'une voix menaçante. Tu te permets de porter un jugement sur une personne que tu ne connais pas. La profiteuse, comme tu l'as joliment surnommée, m'a sauvée la vie tout à l'heure alors que j'avais perdu connaissance dans les vagues. Elle au moins en a eu après ma sécurité, elle s'est intéressée à moi et elle a fait de moi sa priorité pendant le temps d'un instant. Crois-tu réellement qu'elle aurait pu m'allumer alors que je n'étais pas consciente ? Sache qu'elle, contrairement à d'autres, m'a apporté de la douceur et s'est inquiétée pour moi. Oui, je l'ai embrassée sur la joue mais ce geste était simplement pour la remercier. Et ce n'est que lorsque tu me vois porter des petites attentions à d'autres personnes que tu te souviens que je suis ta femme ? Je ne suis pas à tes ordres, Robin. Si tu comptais passer ta colère sur moi en me reprochant mon comportement, c'est tout bonnement raté. Que tu l'acceptes ou non, Miss Swan m'a sauvée d'une mort certaine et je vais lui en être reconnaissante pour encore longtemps.

Face à ce discours, Robin venait littéralement de se décomposer tandis que les traits du visage de Régina s'étaient complètement fermés.

\- Je… Je ne savais pas, bredouilla le blond.

\- Bien évidemment que tu ne savais pas, vu que tu n'as pas cherché à t'informer. Tu as simplement aperçu des choses que tu as très mal interprétées.

\- Mais Régina… Je… Excuse-moi…

La brune ancra son regard dans celui de Robin et vit que ce dernier regrettait son emportement injustifié.

\- Je te demande pardon, j'ai été idiot d'agir ainsi. Sans cette blonde, tu ne serais sans doute plus là et je n'aurai pu l'accepter. Oh ma Régina, mon cœur, je suis tellement désolé.

Sans que la brune ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son mari, ce dernier la serra fort contre lui et vint déposer un bisou dans le creux de son cou. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? » se demanda intérieurement Régina.

\- R… Ro…Bin, articula-t-elle tout en se décollant de lui, à quoi ça rime toi et moi ? Je ne veux plus faire semblant, que sommes-nous réellement ? Je… J'ai besoin d'être seule…

\- Oh… Je comprends… Bon bah, je... J'y vais.

Le bûcheron tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'accueil dans le but de s'entretenir avec une certaine blonde. Il se posta devant le meuble de la réception tenu par un jeune homme brun.

\- Euh… Bonjour, j'aurai besoin de voir une certaine Emma Swan s'il vous plait.

\- Ne bougez pas, je vous l'appelle de suite.

\- Bien, merci.

Cinq bonnes minutes passèrent avant qu'Emma ne fasse son entrée dans la réception.

\- Killian, j'suis là ! cria-t-elle.

\- Euh… C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de vous appeler, commença Robin. Je… Je voulais vous remercier.

\- Me remercier ? s'étonna Emma. Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir aidé monsieur…

\- Hood. Robin Hood. En fait, vous avez sauvé ma femme Régina Mills. Et j'ai voulu vous remercier de l'avoir fait.

« J'avais oublié ton visage de bouffon depuis ton arrivée… Comment t'as pu avoir la main de cette belle brune qui est si malheureuse et si perdue par ta faute ? » pensa Emma. Pour autant, elle ne laissa pas ses émotions prendre le dessus et resta le plus neutre possible.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon métier , lui dit-elle dans un sourire hypocrite.

\- Vous savez, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être un bon époux pour elle, reprit alors Robin.

« Ça, j'te le fais pas dire mon gars, tu joues à la plus ignoble des pourritures avec elle, tu as même été voir ailleurs alors qu'elle croyait en toi. Si tu savais comme je hais les hommes dans ton genre, oh oui si tu savais, tu en resterais par terre. Mais au fond, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu saches… » Emma bouillait intérieurement. Et pourtant, l'autre continuait de parler, ne se rendant pas compte que le poing de la blonde s'était fermé et que tout son corps était crispé.

\- Je me rends compte que si personne ne l'avait sauvée, je serai devenu un homme malheureux. J'ai arrêté de lui montrer mais pourtant, je l'aime toujours autant. Mais je crois bien que je suis en train de la perdre, j'ai tellement mal agi avec elle…

Emma ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. Le silence prit place pendant de longues secondes et lorsqu'elle regarda Robin, ce dernier avait la tête baissée et soupirait.

\- Merci Emma, merci pour ce que vous avez accompli.

Et Robin partit, laissant la blonde seule avec sa colère, sa haine et son dégoût pour cet homme. Il avait fallu que sa femme soit en danger, accordant presque une danse à la mort pour qu'il réalise que sans elle, il n'était rien.

C'est avec la mâchoire serrée qu'Emma prit la décision de rejoindre son amie aux mèches rouges au bar.

S'asseyant devant le comptoir, elle posa lourdement ses avant-bras dessus, captant ainsi l'attention de la barmaid.

\- Blondie, tu veux boire quelque chose ? lui proposa-t-elle.

\- Non, je suis en service et je ne suis pas censée boire quand je suis en service, répondit sèchement la blonde.

\- T'es peut-être en service, mais t'as pas l'air de trop travailler là.

Le regard noir que reçut Ruby de la part de l'autre employée lui fit comprendre que cette dernière n'était pas d'humeur. Et à chaque fois que la blonde était énervée, elle venait toujours trouver du réconfort auprès de la barmaid.

\- Vas-y Em', je t'écoute.

\- Y'a rien à dire.

\- Emma blondie tête de nœuds Swan ! Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu es d'une humeur massacrante alors qu'il y a encore une demi-heure, tu étais toute souriante avec ta belle brune au niveau des transats.

\- Rub'… soupira Emma. Il faut que je me fasse une raison. J'ai certainement fait une très grande erreur en posant mon regard sur elle.

\- En quoi c'est une erreur, Em' ? En quoi ça fait de toi une fautive ?

\- Mais parce qu'elle est mariée ! C'est une femme mariée ! Certainement pas heureuse dans son mariage mais elle a dit oui à ce bou… Cet homme qui ne la mérite pas…

\- Enfin on vient à la raison de ton énervement. Emma, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il est venu me voir. Il m'a remerciée d'avoir sauvé sa femme. Je croyais qu'on allait en rester là et il a continué à parler. Il a clairement dit que si personne n'avait été là pour aider sa femme, il aurait été malheureux. Ça aurait pu être de très belles paroles si seulement par le passé, il avait porté de l'intérêt à son épouse. Il ne se préoccupe que de lui, il s'en fout de Régina et là, juste parce qu'elle était à deux doigts d'y passer, il se souvient qu'il l'a épousée. Ce type ne vaut rien. Ça m'écœure au plus haut point. Il a même dit qu'il l'aimait toujours. Foutaises oui !

Emma n'était plus qu'une boule de nerfs en feu. Elle avait perdu tout self-control et seule Ruby pouvait la calmer dans ces moments là.

\- Blondie, dit-elle en posant sa main sur celle de son amie. Tu ne pourras malheureusement pas changer le cours des choses pour le moment.

\- Rub'…

\- Emma, tu es toujours là à vouloir jouer le Chevalier Blanc pour sauver les personnes prises dans les griffes du mal !

\- C'est flatteur dis-donc.

\- Je veux juste que tu fasses attention à toi. J'ai bien compris que Régina pouvait représenter bien plus qu'une simple résidente de l'hôtel à tes yeux, mais lui, s'il est venu te voir pour commencer à te parler de sa relation avec sa femme, c'est qu'il a peut-être vu…

\- Vu quoi ? Tu crois que… Tout à l'heure, au niveau des transats ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais fais attention Emma.

\- C'est promis.

La blonde quitta alors le bar. Tout en étant encore dans ses pensées, elle arpenta les allées de transats proches de la piscine, vérifiant que chaque client ne manquait de rien. Repartant vers l'accueil pour aider le réceptionniste en service, Emma heurta un homme âgé d'une vingtaine d'années de plus qu'elle. Il était habillé d'un costard relativement couteux et tenait dans sa main une canne, l'aidant ainsi à marcher.

\- Monsieur Gold ! Oh mon Dieu, pardonnez-moi ! Je ne vous avais pas vu… s'excusa précipitamment la blonde.

\- Je l'avais bien remarqué mademoiselle Swan. J'espère que vous ne faites pas cela aux clients et que vous êtes plus attentive dans votre travail lorsque je ne suis pas là, sourit narquoisement le vieil homme.

\- Je… Je ferai attention la prochaine fois que je vous croiserai, Monsieur.

\- Il se pourrait qu'il n'y ait pas de prochaine fois, mademoiselle Swan.

\- Pardon ?

\- Suivez-moi.

C'est une Emma légèrement stressée qui entra alors à la suite de Monsieur Gold dans le bureau de ce dernier. Elle avait d'abord pensé que son patron souhaitait tout simplement la licencier mais après réflexion, cette idée s'était faite la malle de son esprit.

En effet, pourquoi la renvoyer alors qu'elle était de loin l'une des meilleures employées de l'hôtel ? Ses horaires de travail dépassaient parfois le seuil qui lui était demandé et les clients semblaient toujours satisfaits de ses qualités et compétences.

\- Mademoiselle Swan, vous pouvez vous assoir, dit calmement monsieur Gold.

Voyant le léger tremblement dont faisaient preuve les mains de son employée lorsqu'elle s'assit rapidement sur la chaise située devant son bureau, le vieil homme se décida enfin à mettre un terme au suspens pesant que ressentait Emma et expliqua alors la raison de la convocation de la jeune femme. Convocation de dernière minute certes.

\- Bien. Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins pour vous expliquer la situation. Vous allez certainement vous demander pourquoi je vous convoque vous et pas un autre de vos collègues. La réponse est que votre ancienneté en tant qu'employée dans cet hôtel est la plus élevée. Et vos compétences de travail ne sont définitivement plus à prouver.

\- Merci, balbutia timidement Emma.

\- Ne me remerciez pas. Vos chiffres parlent d'eux-mêmes. Mais…

Gold s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots pour amener la nouvelle avec douceur.

\- Mademoiselle Swan, je compte partir à la retraite à la fin de la saison mais seulement, s'il n'y a personne pour prendre la gérance de l'établissement, l'hôtel verra ses portes se fermer. Ce qui veut dire que…

Emma n'écoutait déjà plus. Elle avait comprit la chose quand son patron avait abordé son prochain départ à la retraite.

\- Ce qui veut dire que chaque employé va se retrouver au chômage à la fin de l'été si personne ne prend la tête de l'établissement, finit alors par lâcher la blonde.

\- Oui…, souffla Gold de manière presque inaudible.

\- Je n'ai nulle part où aller. Cet endroit est mon chez moi, ma maison, mon lieu de vie quotidien. Je n'ai pas de famille en dehors de l'île, je suis… Seule. Monsieur, restez quelques semaines de plus, seulement le temps que je trouve un logement. Je pense que beaucoup de vos employés se trouvent dans la même situation que moi, c'est complètement…

\- Inattendu ?

\- Peu professionnel de votre part, lâcha froidement Emma.

La blonde avait pour habitude de ne pas mâcher ses mots, ce qui l'avait souvent conduite à quelques petites altercations mais rien de bien grave. Alors entendre son patron annoncer la possible fermeture de l'hôtel dans seulement quelques semaines venait de réveiller en la blonde un sentiment de colère, déjà bien attisée par Robin.

\- Je suis le seul juge de ce qui est professionnel ici ou non, alors je vous prie de modérer vos remarques envers ma personne mademoiselle Swan, cracha Gold entre ses dents, ayant du mal à digérer la critique de son employée.

\- Vous croyez réellement que je vais sauter de joie tout en sachant que je risque de peut-être devenir sans emploi, sans-abri et sans aucune ressource pour vivre ? demanda sarcastiquement la blonde. J'ai toujours répondu à vos attentes, j'ai fait en sorte que cet établissement connaisse une bonne croissance. Mes collègues se démènent chaque jour pour satisfaire les clients, réparant le moindre petit écart dans la minute où cela a été signalé. Ne me faites pas croire que votre envie de partir à la retraite ne date que de quelques jours. Vos projets doivent certainement être bouclés depuis des semaines, voire des mois entiers. Le minimum aurait été d'avertir le personnel. En tant que bonne employée, je vais rester polie et reconnaissante de m'avoir avertie de la situation. Certes, cette conversation aurait dû avoir lieu il y a bien longtemps déjà. Mais je ne blâmerai personne, un écart professionnel peut arriver à n'importe qui, n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux protagonistes se fixèrent longtemps. Emma savait pertinemment que la façon dont elle venait de s'adresser à son supérieur n'était pas appropriée mais elle n'en avait que faire. Patron ou pas, il aurait dû avertir. Mais non, sa petite personne était passée avant le reste et Emma détestait ce genre de comportement.

\- Mademoiselle Swan… commença doucement Gold.

\- Quoi ? Vous voulez me renvoyer ? Allez-y, au moins je n'aurai pas à attendre encore quelques semaines pour que la sentence tombe. Je dois signer un papier avant de poser ma démission ? Vous faire une lettre ? Disons que j'ai envie que cela se fasse de manière hm… Professionnelle ? Oui, voilà c'est ça le terme.

\- Retournez à votre poste.

Cette réplique coupa Emma dans son élan de révolte.

\- D… De quoi ?

\- La discussion est terminée. Et je vous ai demandé de retourner à votre poste.

Sur ces mots, Gold se plongea dans de la paperasse et ne jeta aucun regard à son employée. Cette dernière se leva, partit en direction de la sortie et claqua la porte du bureau de son supérieur bien plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

\- Dans quelle merde il nous a mis, ce vieux fou… murmura-t-elle lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans un couloir vide.

\- Je n'aimerai pas être la personne qui vous pousse à dire ces douces paroles sur elle, dit une voix derrière elle.

Emma se figea instantanément à l'entente de cette voix qu'elle reconnut de suite. Un frisson lui parcourut l'intégralité de son dos, la rendant légèrement tremblante lorsqu'elle se retourna, faisant désormais face à la personne qui venait de la surprendre. Elle se détendit alors, lorsqu'elle croisa deux billes brunes à tomber.

\- Miss Mi… Régina, je pensais être seule dans ce couloir.

\- Vous vouliez être seule peut-être ? s'empressa de demander la brune.

\- Non, non ! J'allais m'occuper de certaines petites choses ici. J'ai deux ou trois serrures à vérifier. Mais vous ne me dérangez pas, sourit de toutes ses dents la blonde.

\- Miss Swan, peut-être que je me trompe, mais derrière votre sourire se cache une légère pointe de colère, non ?

\- C'est vrai. Mais que voulez-vous ? Les aléas du métier, répondit-elle. Bonne soirée Régina, le restaurant ne va pas tarder à ouvrir et j'ai encore quelques petites choses à faire avant de m'y rendre pour jouer la pseudo-serveuse aux côtés de Ruby.

Régina resta silencieuse devant le peu de temps que venait de lui accorder Emma. Elle savait que cette dernière était en service et devait travailler encore et encore. Mais elle aurait presque juré que la blonde avait quelque chose qui la tracassait malgré son sourire. « Oh ce sourire, divinement beau et attendrissant » pensa la brune.

Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse au bout du couloir, Régina interpella sa sauveuse bien que cette dernière soit relativement pressée.

\- Emma !

\- Oui ? demanda l'intéressée en se retournant.

\- J'ai réfléchi et je… Je viendrai demain à votre cours de paddle, dit timidement la brune.

Les lèvres de la blonde s'étirèrent en un large sourire et cette fois, Régina vit qu'il était plus que sincère et qu'aucun autre sentiment n'était dissimulé derrière.

\- A demain alors, Régina.

* * *

Ce fut avec dix minutes de retard qu'Emma vint faire son entrée avec les autres serveurs du restaurant. De nombreux clients étaient déjà installés, feuilletant les cartes à la recherche du meilleur plat proposé.

Valsant de table en table pour apporter les boissons ou les assiettes, la blonde ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle remarqua que Ruby n'était pas présente parmi les serveurs et se demanda où pouvait être passée la jeune femme aux mèches rouges.

Ce n'est qu'à la deuxième vague de clients qu'Emma vit dans la foule une brune habillée de la tenue réglementaire des serveurs à savoir un pantalon noir ou slim de la même couleur pour les femmes, une chemise blanche et une veste de tailleur noire également. Généralement, les hommes rajoutaient un nœud papillon autour de leur cou de façon à rendre la tenue classe.

La barmaid se dirigea alors vers son amie et l'entraina dans un endroit calme du restaurant. Emma sentit que Ruby n'était pas dans son état normal et avait certainement besoin de lui en parler.

\- Oh blondie ! souffla-t-elle en prenant la sauveteuse dans ses bras. Si tu savais comment j'avais envie de lui en décocher une dans sa tête à cette enflure !

\- Euh… Rub', de quoi tu parles ? Je ne te suis absolument pas là…

\- Je suis arrivée en retard ce soir parce que Gold m'a demandé de passer dans son bureau. J'ai pas compris ce qu'il me voulait jusqu'à qu'il sorte pleins de papiers et qu'il me pose le tout devant moi. Y'avait les horaires que j'étais censée faire tout au long de la journée. Et j'ai compris où il voulait en venir, il m'a reproché toutes les pauses que je prenais et toutes les fois où j'ai demandé à August de me remplacer. Je sais que je suis en tort mais il n'a jamais rien dit alors que j'agis comme ça depuis que j'ai intégré le personnel. Il ne cessait de répéter que tout devait être parfait, et que je devais être professionnelle !

Le dernier mot fut comme une sorte de déclic dans la tête d'Emma. Elle comprit que son supérieur devait très certainement encore avoir en travers de la gorge la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec lui. Et pour passer sa colère, il s'en était pris à d'autres. Dont Ruby.

\- Ruby, c'est ma faute ce qu'il vient de t'arriver avec Gold. Je l'ai poussé à bout mais avant que tu me blâmes, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire. Je vais te dire pourquoi j'ai fait sortir de ses gonds le saint patron Gold. Pas si sain que ça d'ailleurs quand on y réfléchit. Cela nous concerne. Toi, moi, Gold, les collègues et l'hôtel.

\- Je t'écoute Em', dit la brune qui ne s'attendait sûrement pas à entendre la suite.

Et Emma lui raconta tout. N'omettant aucun détail, elle expliqua clairement ce qu'avait fait Gold. Ou plutôt ce qu'il n'avait pas fait dans ce cas précis. Ruby se décomposait un peu plus à chaque mot prononcé par la sauveteuse et cette dernière savait que la barmaid pourrait s'énerver à tout moment, du fait de son caractère explosif.

\- Je vais le tuer ! Comme un loup chassant sa proie, je vais le déchiqueter !

\- Ruby, calme-toi ! cria Emma plus fort. Je suis dans le même état que toi actuellement, mais nous devons tous rester corrects. La saison n'est pas encore finie, nous avons tous encore notre poste ici et il faut en profiter tant qu'on le peut encore. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'un nouveau directeur fera son entrée dans l'hôtel d'ici là.

\- Franchement, tu y crois ?

\- J'essaie de toujours voir de l'espoir, soupira tristement la blonde.

Sans un mot, elles retournèrent auprès des clients. Avant que Ruby ne reparte chercher une bouteille de vin rouge pour un couple fêtant leurs dix ans de mariage, Emma attrapa le bras de la barmaid et lui chuchota discrètement :

\- J'ai oublié de te dire autre chose. Tout à l'heure, Régina m'a dit qu'elle viendrait à mon cours de paddle demain.

\- Oh yes ! C'est bon ça, Emma ! s'extasia la femme aux mèches rouges.

\- T'as pas idée, lâcha la blonde tout en faisant un clin d'œil, le rouge aux joues.

Et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle croisa rapidement les yeux ébène de sa belle brune assise à une table plus loin qu'Emma comprit que sa journée du lendemain resterait dans sa mémoire pendant très longtemps encore.

* * *

 **Le chapitre 4 arrivera peut-être plus tard que prévu, bien que je n'ai prévu aucune date pour le publier, mais la rentrée approche et je n'aurai certainement plus autant de temps libre.  
**

 **En attendant, j'ai hâte de savoir vos ressentis vis-à-vis de ce chapitre. Pleins de bisous !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonsoir tout le monde !  
Après quelques temps d'absence (et je m'en excuse sincèrement) dus à pas mal de petits imprévus et de manque de temps pour m'occuper de cette fanficiton, je suis de retour avec le chapitre 4 qui, je l'espère, vous plaira !  
**

 **Je tenais également à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews qui sont toutes plus positives les unes que les autres ! C'est un réel plaisir de savoir vos avis, cela m'encourage vraiment !**

 **Bon, j'arrête de vous faire attendre (déjà que j'ai bien laissé mijoter pas mal de monde avec mon temps de publication...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Le chapitre est très guimauve (car j'aime quand c'est guimauve et mignon tout plein).**

 **Rien ne m'appartient, à part mon imagination.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

Emma fit face à une immense difficulté pour trouver les bras de Morphée cette nuit. Tous les évènements de la journée lui revenaient sans cesse et cela la tourmentait au plus haut point. Ce n'était seulement lorsqu'on son esprit s'autorisait à lui diffuser une image de la belle Régina qu'Emma se détendait un petit peu.

Cette douce brune seulement arrivée depuis un peu plus de deux jours avait retourné l'esprit d'Emma. Un simple regard avait été suffisant pour les deux femmes. La sauveteuse savait que mettre des mots sur les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour Régina était quelque peu rapide. Alors elle se disait qu'elle finirait par tout apprendre de cette femme, connaitre sa vie sur le bout des doigts. Seulement, il y avait une tâche noire dans ce tableau presque parfait : son idiot de mari.

En se remémorant le visage de ce blond et sa barbe mal rasée, Emma sentit un mal de tête lointain commencer à l'assaillir. Se retournant pour la énième fois dans son lit, un oreiller vint s'abattre sur sa tête. Elle lâcha un grognement puissant et se redressa lentement.

\- Ruby…

\- Quoi ? J'ai vu que tu dormais pas. Enfin j'étais pas sûre mais là maintenant si…

Emma soupira. Il lui arrivait encore de se demander pourquoi elle avait accepté de partager sa chambre avec la barmaid. La réponse était évidente mais la jeune femme aux mèches rouges s'était révélée être une « colocataire » hyperactive, ne dormant que très rarement et réclamant toujours de l'attention.

\- Blondie, tu as besoin de parler ? Je te sens extrêmement tendue. Depuis tout à l'heure, tu ne fais que te retourner dans ton lit, commença Ruby.

\- Je revois toute cette journée dans ma tête, certains passages sont justes parfaits et d'autres sont tellement troublants, insensés ou frustrants. Tout me tombe dessus comme ça, je sais pas si je vais réussir à tout gérer encore longtemps…

\- Tu y arriveras, n'oublie qu'on est tous là. Moi la première. S'il doit t'arriver quelque chose, je sauterai à la gorge de celui qui te fera du mal. On est comme une…

\- Famille, termina Emma.

\- Exactement, sourit Ruby.

La blonde esquissa ses lèvres en un beau et agréable sourire, comme celui de son amie. Elle n'était pas seule face à ses problèmes et cela la rassurait. C'est avec le cœur et l'esprit plus légers qu'Emma réussit alors à s'endormir, Ruby veillant sur elle.

Le réveil sonna quelques heures plus tard, tirant Emma d'un rêve où elle se trouvait en compagnie de Régina, toutes deux assises face à un ciel rempli d'étoiles filantes. Main dans la main, la brune avait laissé tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de sa sauveteuse. C'est alors que cette dernière avait redressé le menton de sa belle, plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui ébène et s'était penchée pour l'embrasser. Mais ce fut le moment où son réveil la rappela à l'ordre, lui ordonnant de se lever pour commencer sa journée.

\- C'est pas vrai, grogna-t-elle. Les choses commençaient à devenir intéressantes…

S'étirant une dernière fois avant d'aller prendre sa douche, l'attention d'Emma se porta sur un petit bout de papier plié grossièrement se trouvant sur sa commode.

L'ouvrant, elle découvrit que c'était Ruby qui le lui avait laissé :

 _Blondie, j'espère que la fin de ta nuit a été plus calme que son début. Ne me cherche pas, je suis partie plus tôt car August souhaitait qu'on se voit seul à seul ce matin. Ne t'imagine rien, je te raconterai tout plus tard. Des gros bisous sur ta petite tête de sauveuse et profite bien de ta matinée avec ta belle brune (pas de débordements sexuels sur ta planche ou dans l'eau hein !)_

Emma explosa littéralement de rire face à ce mot. « Du Ruby tout craché » pensa-t-elle. Elle le relut encore et encore, butant à chaque fois sur la fin de la dernière phrase.

\- Aucun débordement de prévu, par contre je vais bien profiter oui, chuchota Emma pour elle-même.

* * *

Ouvrant doucement les yeux, Régina émergeait lentement. Elle sentit alors un poids sur son ventre et poussa un long soupir lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait du bras de Robin. Le poussant délicatement, la brune s'extirpa de l'emprise de son compagnon et avant qu'elle ne se lève complètement, une main agrippa son avant-bras.

\- Reste encore un peu s'il te plait, lança alors le blond à moitié endormi.

\- Lâ… Lâche-moi, balbutia Régina.

Robin se redressa et reprit :

\- Tu es pressée ? Il n'est que neuf heures et demi, tu peux au moins rester une demi-heure de plus avec moi, là.

\- Je… Non… Oui, je suis pressée.

\- Pour aller où ? Faire quoi ? Avec qui ?

\- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, Robin.

Sur ces mots, la brune se dirigea dans la salle de bains. Après une bonne douche, elle enfila son bikini et revêtit une sublime robe de plage par-dessus. Se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre, Robin la stoppa et la plaqua contre le mur avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme. Régina réprima une expression de dégoût et fut surprise de voir que son mari n'était pas entreprenant avec ce baiser. Au contraire, il se décolla d'elle pour la laisser passer.

\- Je t'aime, dit-il simplement.

Pour seule réponse, Régina esquissa un faux sourire et s'engouffra dans le couloir de l'hôtel, claquant la porte de sa chambre au passage. Elle sentait encore le souffle de Robin sur ses lèvres, ses mains sur sa taille, sa barbe effleurant son menton. Et cela la révulsait. Par-dessus tout, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait manifesté ce geste de tendresse à son égard. Cela faisait des semaines ou peut-être des mois que Robin ne s'était pas montré aussi… Aussi quoi ? Amoureux, attendrissant ? Non, c'était juste pathétique.

Après un petit-déjeuner copieux, Régina décida de se diriger vers la plage. Dans une vingtaine de minutes, Emma allait arriver pour donner son fameux cours de paddle. La brune était à la fois partagée entre la joie de revoir la blonde mais aussi entre la peur de monter sur une planche. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait que la sauveteuse resterait tout le temps à ses côtés pour l'aider.

Un rire doux la sortit de ses pensées. Un rire mélodieux qui fit rater à son cœur un battement. Régina se retourna et elle la vit enfin. Emma était là, arborant son éternel sourire. Elle était accompagnée d'une autre jeune femme brune, légèrement plus petite qu'elle mais qui semblait plus réservée que la blonde.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenue à ce cours de paddle, commença Emma tout en sondant les personnes présentes. Avant de nous jeter à l'eau sur nos planches, nous allons constituer deux groupes. Ceux qui sont déjà montés sur une planche de paddle, de surf ou autres iront avec ma collègue, Mary-Margareth, et ceux qui sont novices dans ce domaine iront avec moi.

Intérieurement, Régina jubilait. Etant plus que novice, elle allait se retrouver dans le groupe mené par Emma, pour son plus grand plaisir.

\- Bien, reprit la blonde prenant très à cœur son rôle de monitrice. Pour commencer, nous allons rester sur le sable et nous poursuivrons dans l'eau tout à l'heure.

Elle attribua une planche à chaque membre de son groupe et lorsqu'elle arriva face à Régina, ses joues s'empourprèrent et une chaleur commença à se répandre au creux de son ventre.

\- Régina, lui chuchota-t-elle dans un sourire tout en posant sa planche au sol.

\- Emma, répondit la concernée.

\- Remise de votre mésaventure d'hier ? questionna la blonde.

\- On ne peut mieux, sourit la brune.

\- Alors, prête à devenir une reine du paddle ?

\- Faudrait-il encore que j'arrive à tenir debout sur la planche…

\- Vous y arriverez, et puis je serai là.

Ce fut maintenant au tour de Régina de rougir légèrement face à cette remarque. Heureusement, Emma ne sembla pas le remarquer. Cette dernière s'était mise face à tous les participants du cours, une planche à côté d'elle. Montrant chaque mouvement à exécuter pour se hisser convenablement, elle répéta l'opération plusieurs fois et laissa faire les personnes présentes devant elle.

\- Une fois que vous aurez tous pris la méthode, je vous donnerai à chacun la pagaie qui vous permettra de vous déplacer dans l'eau.

Régina était pendue aux lèvres d'Emma, buvant chacune de ses paroles comme si elles étaient sacrées. Lors de la démonstration, la brune avait laissé courir ses yeux sur tout le corps de la blonde, se mordant la lèvre lorsque cette dernière se retrouvait à quatre pattes sur sa planche dans une position gracieuse, presque féline.

La jeune brune le savait, Emma lui faisait terriblement envie. Mais elle savait aussi que cette envie était plus forte qu'un simple plaisir charnel. Emma, Emma, Emma. Est-ce que cette sauveteuse l'avait envoutée pour qu'elle ne se mette qu'à penser à elle ?

\- Bon, je pense que vous êtes tous prêts à vous jeter à l'eau. Enfin, façon de parler. Après, si vous voulez plonger depuis votre planche, c'est vous qui voyez, plaisanta Emma provoquant ainsi quelques rires dans l'assistance.

La blonde passa alors dans les rangs pour distribuer les pagaies nécessaires et constata qu'il en manquait une pour Régina.

\- C'est pas vrai, marmonna Emma. Je croyais qu'il y en aurait assez…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je peux attendre que quelqu'un me prête la sienne, dit Régina.

\- Non, attendez. Il en reste une.

La monitrice de paddle se dirigea alors vers sa propre planche et prit la pagaie se trouvant à côté. La tendant à Régina, cette dernière remarqua que l'objet était différent de ceux des autres participants. Le tenant dans ses mains, la brune put lire l'inscription « Emma S. » écrite en lettres argentées et dessous cette inscription se trouvait un petit cygne blanc sculpté dans le bois de l'objet.

\- Emma… C'est… commença Régina.

\- Oui, c'est ma pagaie personnelle. Je ne la prête que très rarement, pour ainsi dire jamais. Mais je sais qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je saurai me débrouiller sans, la rassura la blonde.

Les deux femmes restèrent quelques secondes à se fixer intensément. Aucune ne semblait vouloir rompre le contact. Pourtant, Emma céda la première et recula avant de prendre sa planche sous le bras et d'entrainer le groupe vers l'eau, laissant derrière elle une Régina à la fois déçue que l'échange n'ait pas duré plus longtemps et à la fois heureuse que sa sauveteuse des vagues lui ait accordé sa confiance en lui prêtant un objet personnel.

Avec plus ou moins d'appréhension, les participants au cours entrèrent dans l'eau, posèrent la planche à plat et avancèrent lentement. Pour les encourager, Emma monta elle-même sur sa planche et se hissa debout, sans aucune perte d'équilibre.

Régina regarda la blonde et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la mine éclatante de sa sauveteuse. En effet, Emma était dans son élément lorsque ce qu'elle faisait la rendait libre. La brune l'avait bien compris : la jeune employée ne pouvait être contrôlée, elle seule prenait les rênes de sa vie en main.

La séance de paddle se déroula dans une atmosphère de détente et de rigolade. Régina dût s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises avant de réussir à tenir debout sur sa planche mais Emma et son esprit bienveillant avaient été présents pour aider la jeune brune.

Lorsque la blonde avait posé sa main sur le bas du dos de Régina pour la maintenir, cette dernière avait été parcourue d'un frisson à travers toute sa colonne vertébrale. Et par on ne sait quel sortilège de magie noire, Emma avait été aussi électrisée par ce contact. Toutes deux avaient rougi comme deux adolescentes amoureuses. Puis vint l'heure de retourner sur la plage afin d'aller déjeuner.

Emma regardait sa belle brune s'éloigner. Elle voulait la retenir mais ne trouvait pas de raisons valables pour le faire.

\- Alors Ruby disait vrai, lâcha Mary-Margareth en regardant son amie dévorer du regard la cliente de l'hôtel.

\- Qu'est-ce que Ruby a dit ?

\- Elle a dit que tu étais totalement accro à cette femme, ce que je peux comprendre vu la beauté qu'elle dégage.

\- Si seulement il n'y avait que sa beauté, soupira Emma. Elle est juste merveilleuse. On la croirait sortie d'un conte de fée. Même lorsqu'elle a les cheveux mouillés en sortant de l'eau, elle reste à tomber. Elle est… Parfaite.

\- Mon dieu, tu en parles comme si tu allais l'épouser demain !

\- Je crois juste que je viens de vivre pour la première fois de ma vie un coup de foudre…

Mary-Margareth regardait Emma tout en arborant un grand sourire. L'entendre parler ainsi lui réchauffait le cœur car auparavant, sa vie amoureuse n'avait été que synonyme de désastre.

\- Ecoute Emma, commença la petite brune, tu n'as rien à perdre alors tente quelque chose. Demain, c'est ton jour de congé je te rappelle. Emmène-la à la capitale.

\- Mais c'est une super idée ça ! s'écria Emma. Oh minute… Je ne peux pas lui demander comme ça… Elle va se demander pourquoi je souhaite passer ma journée de congé avec elle.

\- Crois-moi, d'après ce que j'ai vu pendant le cours, je suis sûre qu'elle acceptera avec joie, répondit Mary dans un petit sourire espiègle accentué d'un clin d'œil avant de partir laissant derrière elle une Emma pensive.

* * *

\- Killian, aurais-tu vu Ruby ? Je ne l'ai pas vue de toute la matinée ni ce midi et j'ai besoin d'elle maintenant.

\- Non, désolé Love, répondit le jeune homme sur un ton qui se voulait charmeur.

\- Bon tant pis, merci quand même. Et arrête avec ce surnom débile !

Il n'eut à peine le temps de répondre que la tempête blonde avait déjà quitté la réception. Elle fouilla les moindres recoins de l'hôtel, téléphone à la main. S'apprêtant une nouvelle fois à appeler son amie barmaid, Emma arrêta son geste en voyant celle qu'elle cherchait tout sourire dans les bras du serveur August. D'un pas rapide, elle les rejoignit :

\- Hey vous deux ! August, tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que je t'empreinte Ruby ? J'ai quelques petites questions à lui poser, dit la blonde dans un sourire malicieux.

\- Oh… Non, non, ça ne me gêne pas Emma, répondit le concerné d'une voix timide.

Tirant par le bras son amie aux mèches rouges, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent dans un des couloirs de l'hôtel désert afin de discuter tranquillement.

\- Blondie, j'espère que t'as une excellente raison de m'avoir enlevée à August pour me séquestrer dans ce couloir sinon je vais clairement t'égorger et te…

\- Oh du calme jeune louve assoiffée de sang et de viande fraîche ! plaisanta Emma. Je m'excuse d'avance de t'avoir kidnappée mais disons que j'ai besoin d'aide…

Avant de continuer, la jeune blonde poussa un long soupir et Ruby comprit que son amie avait vraiment besoin de conseils.

\- Dis-moi tout Em'.

\- Après mon cours de paddle, Mary-Margareth m'a dit d'emmener Régina à la capitale demain puisque c'est mon jour de congé. Mais elle risque de se demander pourquoi je souhaite passer ma seule journée de libre dans la semaine avec elle. Je trouvais l'idée excellente mais je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleure chose à faire…

Ruby resta pendant quelques secondes silencieuses, semblant réfléchir à une solution. Puis elle se tourna vers la sauveteuse, la prit par les épaules et la secoua violemment.

\- Rub', qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête, lâche-moi !

\- C'est bon, t'as les idées en place maintenant ? Ecoute bien ce qui va suivre blondie : depuis qu'elle est arrivée, tu n'as que cette Régina en tête. Ta vue semble s'être réduite pour n'apercevoir qu'elle. Je suis presque sûre que si tu la regardais trop longtemps, tu te liquéfierais sur place. Une chose est sûre Emma : tu as craqué pour elle. Et je parie que du côté de ta belle brune, c'est exactement la même chose. Au fond de toi, tu pries pour la croiser partout où tu vas dans l'hôtel et ne t'avise pas de me dire le contraire. Et là, tu as peur d'aller lui demander une sortie en tête-à-tête ? Pourquoi au juste ? Parce que c'est une femme inaccessible ? Tu sais pertinemment que son mariage est foutu. Alors, tu vas te prendre par la main et ce soir, lors du dîner, tu vas déhancher ton postérieur jusqu'à sa table et tu vas lui dire qu'elle t'appartient pour la journée de demain. Est-ce que c'est clair blondie ?

Emma resta muette face aux paroles de son amie. Au fond, son angoisse d'aller demander à Régina de sortir avec elle le temps d'une journée était infondée. Et Ruby venait de confirmer cela.

\- Je… commença-t-elle.

\- Tu ?

\- Merci Rub'…

\- Tu me remercieras demain lorsque tu reviendras avec un grand sourire parce que tu auras passé une super journée à reluquer le postérieur de Régina, s'amusa la serveuse.

* * *

\- Vous avez fait votre choix ?

Régina leva la tête de la carte et croisa le regard émeraude qu'elle aimait tant. Emma se tenait là, devant elle, arborant son éternel sourire angélique.

\- J'hésite entre un morceau de viande ou du poisson, répondit la brune timidement.

\- Si je peux me permettre, je vous conseille le homard, c'est à tomber par terre ! conseilla alors Emma.

\- Et bien, je vais me laisser tenter par ce fameux homard !

\- C'est noté. Un verre de vin pour accompagner le tout ?

Régina sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes puis recroisa le regard d'Emma. Avec une pointe de malice dans ses yeux, elle répondit :

\- Je vous laisse le choix du vin que je prendrai ce soir. Surprenez-moi, Emma.

La blonde resta bouche-bée et sentit une grande bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Rien que le fait d'entendre la brune prononcer son nom avait le don de la mettre dans tous ses états.

\- Je vais tâcher de ne pas vous décevoir alors, lâcha Emma tout en accentuant sa remarque avec un clin d'œil.

Retournant vers les cuisines pour annoncer la commande de la brune, la jeune employée se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Ruby qui rangeait des menus derrière un comptoir.

\- Blondie, dis-moi que le fait que tu sois rouge pivoine soit dû à une réponse positive de Miss Mills pour demain.

\- Je… Je ne lui ai toujours pas proposé, bredouilla la concernée. Elle a comme voulu jouer avec moi, dans un petit jeu de provocation et j'ai perdu un peu mes moyens lorsqu'elle m'a laissé le choix de son vin.

\- Tu es toute retournée à cause de ça ? Mais c'est que tu l'as dans la peau ! Et je suis prête à parier qu'au fond d'elle aussi, elle a ressenti cette petite tension. Vous allez finir par vous sauter dessus au détour d'un couloir si ça continue comme ça, rigola la femme aux mèches rouges. En tout cas, lance-toi Em'. Tu pourrais le regretter amèrement plus tard si tu ne le fais pas ce soir.

Emma inspira une grande bouffée d'air et réalisa que c'était le moment. Apportant le plat désiré par la brune ainsi que la fameuse bouteille de vin qu'elle avait choisie avec soin, la blonde sentit ses mains devenir moites.

\- Voici pour vous Régina, dit-elle tout en déposant la commande de cette dernière sur la table. En vous souhaitant un bon appétit.

Sur ces mots, la sauveteuse se recula, prête à tourner les talons lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Ruby dans un coin du restaurant, cette dernière lui faisant un signe de mise à mort pour lui faire comprendre que ce serait ce sort là qui s'abattrait sur elle si elle ne se lançait pas.

« Allez Swan, tu vas te prendre par la main et proposer à cette femme de passer la journée avec toi. En tout bien, tout honneur. » se dit-elle. Et après une dernière inspiration, Emma se jeta à l'eau.

\- Régina ? chuchota-t-elle.

L'intéressée leva doucement la tête et à nouveau, le regard ébène rencontra celui émeraude et commença à s'y perdre dedans.

\- C'est… Délicat à demander, poursuivit la blonde, mais je voulais savoir si… Hum vous voyez, demain est mon jour de congé et je… J'aurai souhaité le passer avec vous… Enfin, le passer avec vous pour nous promener à la capitale, faire les boutiques et tout ça… Mon Dieu qu'il fait chaud !

Régina mit du temps à réaliser ce que venait de lui demander sa sauveteuse. Emma était là, devant elle, en train de lui demander de sortir avec elle le temps d'une journée. Qui plus est, Emma semblait très mal à l'aise mais tellement adorable. La brune sentit que son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine et réalisa que cela faisait déjà quelques secondes qu'elle n'avait toujours rien dit.

Reprenant ses esprits, Régina releva le regard et tomba sur une Emma plus qu'anxieuse. Cette dernière commençait déjà à repartir vers les cuisines sentant une réponse négative arriver de la part de la brune.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Régina. C'était complètement idiot de vous demander ça. Je vais vous laisser finir de dîner en paix et…

\- Non ! Emma, attendez !

La brune avait attrapé la main de la blonde pour la faire se retourner et ce contact les électrisa toutes les deux.

\- Je… bredouilla Régina tout en resserrant l'emprise qu'elle avait sur la main de la jeune employée. J'accepte…

\- Vous… Quoi ?

\- Je serai très enchantée d'être avec vous demain…

Le cœur d'Emma rata un battement et elle ne put empêcher le petit sourire qui se formait sur son visage. Lâchant à contrecœur la main de sa belle brune, elle regarda dans toutes les directions pour vérifier que personne ne les voyait et s'avança vers Régina pour déposer un doux baiser sur sa joue, à la plus grande surprise de cette dernière.

\- A demain alors Régina, sourit la blonde.

\- Je… Oui, à demain Emma, répondit la brune encore sous l'effet de surprise de ce baiser inattendu.

Fière de son effet et heureuse, la serveuse s'éloigna et laissa derrière elle une Régina toute chamboulée. Cette dernière poussa un profond soupir de bien-être et continua son dîner. Pensant à sa journée du lendemain, elle se sentit rougir et commença à imaginer ce qu'elle allait faire avec la blonde. Mais une chose était claire pour elle : cette fameuse escapade avec Emma serait certainement l'un des plus beaux souvenirs de son voyage.

* * *

 **Je vous fais des bisous !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde !  
Oui je suis bien vivante ! Oui je reviens comme une fleur pour vous poster le chapitre 5 de ma fiction avec environ 2 ans de retard (je ne sais pas exactement...)**

 **En réalité, je tiens à m'excuser pour tout ce temps. Vraiment. Je suis la première à râler quand je vois une fiction abandonnée ou une fiction dont les chapitres tardent à arriver. Et pourtant, c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait. Shame on me.**

 **Je ne vais pas m'étaler sur les raisons de mon absence, il y en a beaucoup. Mais sachez juste que je n'ai jamais oublié cette fic, je n'ai jamais oublié tous les messages que j'ai eus dans ma boite de réception de la part de certain(e)s me réclamant la suite.**

 **Je sais qu'un écart aussi long entre deux chapitres va peut-être conduire certains à relire ma fiction dès le début pour être sûre de tout comprendre et vous m'en voyez sincèrement désolée car je sais à quel point c'est très très chiant de tout reprendre dès le début.**

 **Sachez que je vous aime d'amour (même si vous, vous avez certainement envie de me taper, ce que je peux comprendre, donc on peut se donner rdv pour une baston collective si ça vous branche ?)**

 **Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et attends vos reviews avec impatience (si vous voulez m'insulter, allez-y, c'est free)**

* * *

Il faisait encore nuit quand Emma se réveilla. Elle ne savait pas exactement quelle heure il était mais elle était trop excitée à l'idée de passer sa journée de repos avec Régina.

Régina, cette merveilleuse brune... Un sourire s'installa sur le visage de la blonde rien qu'en pensant à elle.

Emma alla prendre sa douche, bien qu'il soit tôt. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à regagner les bras de Morphée donc elle préféra se préparer, tout en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Ruby, qui elle dormait à poings fermés.

La jeune blonde sortit alors de sa chambre et partit se promener. L'air frais du matin vint se glisser dans ses vêtements, ce qui la fit frissonner légèrement. Emma pouvait également sentir la nervosité s'insinuer dans ses veines, en plus de l'air frais. Elle n'avait pas spécialement peur mais ce qu'elle ressentait pour Régina dépassait tous les autres sentiments qu'elle avait pu éprouver jusqu'à présent. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne s'était pas laissée aller de la sorte dans le chemin de l'Amour. "Le chemin de l'Amour ? Non, ça va trop vite là, il ne s'agit pas d'amour, mais juste de quelques petits sentiments, pensa Emma. C'est seulement un petit béguin, même si cette femme m'attire plus que de raison et que j'ai envie de faire partie de sa vie, de la rendre heureuse, d'être la raison principale de son sourire et d'être avec elle pour l'éterni..."

\- Je ne vous savais pas si matinale, Emma.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Emma sursauta à l'entente de cette voix et se retourna pour faire face à son propriétaire.

\- Monsieur Gold, le salua-t-elle tout en essayant de contenir la haine qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir alors j'ai préféré sortir, prendre l'air.

\- C'est bien la première fois que vous ne restez pas dans votre lit durant un de vos jours de congé, lui répondit Gold.

\- C'est exact mais il y a toujours une exception qui confirme la règle n'est-ce pas ?

Gold regarda Emma, esquissant un sourire en coin.

\- Vous êtes à vous seule une exception. Vous défiez les lois, vous défiez l'autorité mais à côté de cela, vous remuez ciel et terre pour que cet établissement tourne à la perfection. Pourquoi rester ici Emma ? Comme je vous l'ai dit, cet hôtel est condamné. Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de partir maintenant pour trouver un autre emploi dans un autre hôtel ? Vous n'avez plus rien à gagner en restant là.

\- Je n'ai peut-être plus rien à gagner comme vous dites, mais j'ai tout à perdre si je pars. Voyez-vous, monsieur Gold, j'ai trouvé en ce lieu des personnes qui comptent plus que tout pour moi. Ce sont bien plus que des amis. J'appartiens à cet endroit, comme cet endroit appartient à mon cœur. Partir serait synonyme de catastrophe et d'abandon. Cet hôtel a bien servi vos intérêts durant toutes ces années, et maintenant que vous vous êtes assez enrichi avec les bénéfices, vous avez décidé d'en finir avec ce lieu.

Emma toisa du regard Gold. Dès l'aube, il venait de réveiller sa colère. Dans un sens, il avait raison : elle défiait l'autorité. Mais comment rester sans broncher face à un homme qui a simplement profité de la situation pour gagner en puissance et en richesse pour les lâcher du jour au lendemain ?  
Emma n'était pas du genre à éprouver de la haine sans aucune raison. Mais quand il était question d'injustice, la blonde pouvait très vite devenir incontrôlable.

Ayant sa dose d'énervement pour la journée, la blonde préféra tourner les talons et planter Gold. Elle ajouta seulement pour clore la discussion :

\- Plusieurs des employés avaient placé leur confiance en vous. Moi la première. Si j'avais su que vous n'étiez qu'un égoïste, croyez-moi que les choses auraient été différentes. Ah et j'oubliais : flattez-moi autant que vous voulez sur ma manière de travailler, cela ne changera en rien ma manière de vous détester. Passez une agréable journée monsieur Gold.

* * *

Emma bouillonnait intérieurement. Elle avait envie d'hurler. Plus le temps passait, plus elle réalisait que son cher patron avait mis tout le monde dans une situation plus que délicate.  
Cet homme avait osé les piéger. Car oui, aux yeux d'Emma, cela n'était autre qu'un piège tendu par les mains d'un vieux sorcier en personne.

Alors qu'elle déambulait dans les longs couloirs de l'hôtel, une larme solitaire dévala sa joue, venant s'écraser sur le sol.

Elle avait donné sa vie pour cet endroit, faisant en sorte que chaque client qui entrait ici soit émerveillé. C'était pour cela qu'elle vivait : voir le bonheur dans les yeux des autres. Tant de merveilleuses rencontres s'étaient produites ici pour elle : Ruby, August, Mary-Margareth, Killian et tous les autres. Envisager un futur sans eux n'était pas concevable pour Emma. Envisager un nouveau départ tout simplement était impensable.

Sans oublier qu'il y avait Régina... Oh Régina... Emma ne pourrait pas non plus supporter d'être sans elle.

Regardant sa montre, elle se dit que ses retrouvailles avec la fameuse brune approchaient. Emma mit donc ses problèmes en aparté dans un coin de sa tête car en aucun cas elle ne voulait que cette journée qui s'annonçait prometteuse ne soit gâchée.

Elle s'avança alors jusqu'à la réception de l'hôtel, espérant que la brune s'y soit rendue car elle ne lui avait pas précisé leur lieu de rencontre.  
Emma s'apprêtait à se diriger vers le comptoir lorsqu'elle vit, attendant patiemment dehors, une femme brune, les cheveux détachés.

La jeune employée sentit son cœur s'emballer. "Même de dos, elle semble tout droit sorti d'un conte de fée, pensa-t-elle."

Emma se dirigea vers elle, essayant de refouler sa nervosité.

\- Bonjour Régina, dit-elle en arborant un sourire relativement timide qui eut pour effet de faire fondre la femme en face d'elle.

\- Oh bonjour Emma, répondit la brune sentant ses joues s'enflammer rien qu'en voyant la blonde. Je ne vous avais pas vue arriver.

Elles esquissèrent toutes deux un sourire puis Emma lui proposa de rejoindre la voiture de fonction de l'hôtel, qui ne servait pratiquement jamais.

\- Voilà notre carrosse pour la journée madame Mills et me voici non plus en tant qu'employée de l'hôtel mais en tant que chauffeur et guide privé ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je conduis plutôt bien, ajouta la blonde.

\- Plutôt bien ? questionna Régina tout en faisant semblant d'être peu rassurée. Dois-je comprendre qu'il y a une probabilité que nous ne rentrions pas entières ce soir à l'hôtel ?

\- Non non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'empressa de répondre l'autre ce qui fit rire la brune. Mon dieu ce que je peux être maladroite dans mes formulations parfois...

Régina regarda avec amusement Emma qu'elle trouva attendrissante. Voyant que cette dernière semblait nerveuse, la brune la regarda droit dans les yeux et dit :

\- Emma, je vous fais entièrement confiance alors détendez-vous. Aujourd'hui, vous n'êtes pas là en tant qu'employée de l'hôtel. N'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit de votre jour de repos.

La blonde se calma alors instantanément, laissant s'échapper toute sa nervosité.

\- Vous avez raison... Bon, eh bien, je vous propose d'y aller. D'ici trois quarts d'heure, nous serons à la capitale Victoria, nous pouvons aller faire quelques boutiques si cela vous tente, et pour le déjeuner je connais une très bonne adresse.

\- C'est parfait Emma, sourit Régina.

\- En route alors !

Sur le chemin les menant à la capitale, les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent de tout et de rien. Emma s'était progressivement détendue et avait même fini par être très à l'aise dans la conversation. Régina, quant à elle, avait raconté à la blonde une partie de son enfance, à la fois heureuse mais aussi bien trop difficile à vivre pour une enfant de cet âge. Sa mère était quelqu'un de très respectée dans la haute bourgeoisie. De ce fait, Régina n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix quand il avait été question de ses choix professionnels. Vint ensuite le sujet du premier mariage de la brune.

\- Je suppose que votre mère était derrière tout ça, sans vouloir l'insulter ou la juger bien sûr, dit Emma.

\- Malheureusement, oui, répondit tristement Régina. Elle n'était pas une personne méchante, elle croyait bien faire et souhaitait tout ce qu'il y avait de meilleur pour moi.

\- De meilleur ? Un mariage arrangé est ce qu'il y a de meilleur ? Avec un homme qui aurait pu être votre père ? balança sarcastiquement la blonde.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu causer de tort à ma mère... Si j'avais refusé ce mariage, elle m'aurait rejetée, et bien qu'elle avait une vision différente du bonheur, elle restait ma mère.

\- Vous parlez d'elle au passé, est-elle ... Hum ? Enfin, n'est-elle plus de ce monde ? demanda Emma dans un murmure presque inaudible de peur de blesser la femme assise à côté d'elle.

La brune ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. La conductrice se mordit la joue et se gifla mentalement. "Ah bah super Swan, encore dans le mille, vraiment y'a pas plus douée que toi pour faire des gaffes pareilles !"

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Emma posa sa main sur celle de la brune qui se trouvait sur sa cuisse. Régina sentit un frisson la parcourir mais ne rompit pas pour autant le contact.

\- Je... Pardonnez-moi, Régina, c'était bien trop indiscret de ma part de vous demander ça, commença la blonde. Je ne souhaitais pas vous blesser, loin de là. J'ai un sacré don pour mettre les deux pieds dans le plat... Pourtant, j'essaie de travailler là-dessus, ça vous pouvez me croire !

Cette dernière phrase eut le mérite de provoquer un petit rire à Régina. En réalité, elle n'avait pas du tout été blessée par la question d'Emma. Cela lui avait juste rappelé que sa mère n'avait jamais vraiment été là pour elle et qu'elle avait quitté ce monde sans dire à sa fille qu'elle tenait à elle.

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, Emma, répondit enfin Régina qui redressa la tête pour poser son regard sur la blonde. Elle n'est plus de ce monde en effet... Parfois, je la regrette et d'autres fois, c'est plus compliqué... Quand elle nous a quittés, je pensais que je n'allais pas savoir diriger ma vie comme elle avait su le faire. Et j'ai fini par comprendre que certains de ses choix n'avaient pas été les plus bienveillants à mon égard... Mais elle ne souhaitait que mon bonheur après tout, alors j'ai fini par ne plus lui en vouloir.

\- Je comprends. Je pense que chaque parent sur cette terre souhaite voir son enfant s'épanouir et être heureux, comment pourrait-on les blâmer pour ça même si parfois leurs choix sont... Inexplicables ?

\- Inexplicable est le bon mot en effet, sourit la brune.

Elles continuèrent ainsi de discuter, de découvrir la vie de l'une et de l'autre. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à Victoria. Emma alla garer la voiture non loin d'une rue commerçante et les deux femmes commencèrent leur virée shopping.

Emma s'arrêta dans une petite supérette pour acheter des bouchons d'oreille. Elle expliqua à Régina que parfois, lorsque Ruby rentrait tard dans leur chambre, elle faisait un bruit monstre avant de parvenir à se coucher et s'endormir. De ce fait, Emma préférait anticiper et mettait toujours des bouchons d'oreille pour ne pas être réveillée.

Après ce petit arrêt, la blonde fit découvrir une boutique de souvenirs type bracelets, chaines de cheville à Régina, sachant que tout était artisanal.  
La brune voyait qu'Emma connaissait bien tous les commerçants, elle était appréciée sur cette île. La blonde avait sa vie ici et Régina se surprit à imaginer comment pourrait être son quotidien si elle restait aux Seychelles, aux côtés d'Emma. _Son Emma._

Elles finirent par arriver devant une boutique de tenues de soirée et Régina fondit devant une robe dos nu, noire et fendue au niveau de la cuisse.

\- Allez l'essayer, elle vous fait de l'oeil cette robe, lui dit Emma.

\- Non je regardais juste... Je la trouve jolie, c'est tout, bredouilla la brune telle une enfant qui venait de se faire prendre sur le fait.

La blonde allait insister quand son estomac décida de se manifester dans un bruit sourd.

\- Vous voyez, même votre estomac ne veut pas que j'aille essayer cette robe, rigola malicieusement Régina. Apparemment, un repas copieux lui plairait plus.

\- Pourtant, je suis sûre que vous auriez été magnifique dans cette robe...

La brune rougit légèrement face au compliment de la blonde. Cette dernière le remarqua et esquissa un sourire discret.

L'heure du déjeuner ayant sonnée, les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers un restaurant dont Emma connaissait la propriétaire.

\- J'adore cet endroit, c'est très chaleureux et la cuisine est simple mais excellente. Granny, la propriétaire, est juste adorable, vous allez voir, dit la blonde à la brune.

Elles s'installèrent et Granny vint vite à leur rencontre pour prendre leur commande.

\- Mesdames, vous avez fait votre choix ? leur demanda la vieille dame.

\- Je vais me laisser tenter par les lasagnes maisons, répondit Régina.

\- Et une lasagne maison, c'est noté, et pour toi, Emma ?

\- La même chose que d'habitude Granny !

Alors que Granny repartait vers les cuisines, Emma sentit son téléphone vibrer. Voyant qu'il s'agissait de Ruby, elle s'excusa auprès de la brune et partit vite décrocher dehors. De sa place, Régina pouvait voir la blonde dehors en train de parler à Ruby. La brune constata que la jeune employée faisait des grands gestes lorsqu'elle était en communication avec quelqu'un, ce qui la fit rire intérieurement. Mais ce qu'elle remarqua par dessus tout était la beauté d'Emma. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Ses longues boucles blondes tombant sur ses épaules, son sourire à tomber, son regard si beau et profond. Régina le savait, elle ressentait bien plus qu'une simple attirance envers Emma. Car au-delà du physique, la blonde avait une personnalité intrigante et un caractère bien trempé. Mais plus que tout, elle avait éprouvé de l'attention envers elle, elle avait su l'écouter et la comprendre bien plus que quiconque ne l'avait fait jusqu'à présent.

En pleine contemplation, Régina n'entendit pas Granny revenir avec les plats. Cette dernière posa les assiettes sur la table, souhaita un bon appétit à la brune mais ne partit pas pour autant.

\- Vous savez, vous devez être quelqu'un de spécial, commença la propriétaire.

\- Pardon ? s'étonna Régina.

\- Emma n'emmène jamais personne ici. Je la connais depuis des années et je dois dire que c'est la première fois que je la vois comme ça, si rayonnante. Je pense que vous n'y êtes pas pour rien dans ce changement. C'est pour cela que je vous dis que vous devez être spéciale, spéciale pour elle.

La brune ne sut quoi répondre à cela. Elle se contenta seulement de sourire sincèrement à Granny.  
Emma revint à ce moment-là dans le restaurant. Elle regarda Régina puis Granny, à nouveau Régina, à nouveau Granny.

\- Euh... Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tout va bien, Emma, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit la plus âgée des deux. Bon, je vous laisse déjeuner en paix, j'ai d'autres clients à aller bichonner.

\- Comment va Ruby ? s'empressa de demander Régina pour changer de sujet.

\- Oh ça va, elle m'appelait pour me demander où est-ce que j'avais rangé un produit nettoyant car un client a apparemment renversé un cocktail sur tout le comptoir du bar. Enfin bref, quelque chose de peu intéressant mais quand c'est Ruby qui appelle, je ne peux que répondre.

\- Je comprends, sourit la brune. Vous allez l'air de très bien vous entendre, c'est très beau à voir.

\- Cela fait pas mal de temps qu'elle et moi nous connaissons. Plusieurs années déjà. Elle est arrivée deux ans après moi dans l'équipe de l'hôtel et notre amitié a été comme une évidence. C'est un peu comme une sœur pour moi, on se comprend mutuellement, on ressent les émotions de l'autre, on s'entraide toujours.

Régina écouta ainsi Emma lui conter toutes les péripéties que Ruby et elle avaient pu faire durant toutes leurs années au sein de l'hôtel.

Lorsqu'elles eurent fini de déjeuner, elles payèrent et remercièrent chaleureusement Granny. Une fois dehors, elles remontèrent toute la rue commerçante et se rendirent à la voiture.

\- Est-ce que vous avez votre maillot de bain sur vous ? demanda Emma.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Parfait. Montez en voiture alors, répondit joyeusement la blonde.

\- Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez Emma ? questionna la brune, intriguée.

\- Surprise, miss Mills !

* * *

Les deux jeunes femmes roulèrent pendant une petite heure environ. Petite heure durant laquelle elles n'échangèrent pratiquement aucun mot. Emma se contentait de simplement sourire à Régina qui elle était complètement perdue et ne comprenait pas où l'emmenait la blonde.

Les paysages défilaient et se faisaient de plus en plus sauvages. Parfois la route les emmenait un peu plus dans les terres et d'autres fois, elles avaient l'océan comme seul horizon. Alors que la brune, n'étant pas très captivée par les surprises, sentait une pointe d'adrénaline monter en elle à l'idée de découvrir l'endroit où la conduisait Emma, cette dernière prit un petit chemin de terre et avança prudemment durant dix bonnes minutes avant d'immobiliser le véhicule.

La blonde alla ouvrir le coffre de la voiture et en sortit une planche de paddle ainsi qu'une pagaie.

\- On va aller faire du paddle ? s'écria presque Régina.

\- Aha ceci n'est qu'un quart de la surprise, répondit Emma. Oui, nous allons aller faire du paddle, même si la planche que j'ai est une version que je qualifierais de miniature à côté de celles de l'hôtel mais cela fera l'affaire. Pour le reste de la surprise, si vous désirez la connaitre bien sûr, suivez-moi !

Les deux femmes avancèrent à pied durant quelques minutes avant de descendre comme une sorte de falaise peu escarpée. Marchant encore un peu, elles finirent par déboucher sur une crique époustouflante, avec une plage de sable fin. L'endroit était désert, et pourtant, il y avait beaucoup à voir. L'eau était turquoise, il y avait des rochers éparpillés rendant le tout encore plus beau et plus sauvage.

\- Bienvenue chez moi, lança Emma.

La brune resta bouche bée face à l'infinie beauté du lieu. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'elle sembla retrouver la parole :

\- Mon dieu, Emma... C'est magnifique !

\- Ça valait le coup d'attendre, non ? Pour tout vous dire, personne ne connait ce lieu, ou du moins une infirme partie des gens de l'île, dont je fais partie, le connaisse. Je viens souvent ici lors de mes jours de repos pour me ressourcer, aller nager. C'est un lieu tellement apaisant.

\- Je comprends tellement... C'est tout simplement magique comme endroit.

Régina n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux. Et le fait de savoir qu'elle était l'une des rares personnes à être venue ici mais aussi que c'était Emma qui l'avait emmenée rendait le tout encore plus beau.

Les deux jeunes femmes enlevèrent alors leurs vêtements respectifs pour se retrouver en bikinis et aller se baigner, Emma tenant sous son bras la planche de paddle ainsi que la pagaie.

Au vue de la température ambiante, elles entrèrent dans l'eau sans aucune difficulté. Régina plongea la tête sous l'eau, suivie de près par Emma. Elles commencèrent à s'éloigner du rivage pour effectuer quelques brasses et Emma en profita pour monter sur sa planche.

\- On fait la course jusqu'au rocher là-bas, miss Mills ? demanda d'un air taquin la blonde.

\- Vous avez un avantage sur moi, ce n'est pas équitable, répondit Régina.

\- Je pensais que vous seriez joueuse...

\- J'ai simplement dit que ce n'était pas du jeu, pas que je ne voulais pas jouer. Allez, on se revoit au rocher miss Swan !

Et Régina était déjà partie, nageant un crawl parfait. Emma, prise de court, explosa de rire face à la situation. Régina la surprenait, et elle aimait ça. Sans plus attendre, elle plongea sa pagaie dans l'eau et pagaya le plus vite possible.

Bien que ce soit pour s'amuser, aucune des deux femmes ne voulaient laisser la victoire à l'autre. Elles redoublaient d'intensité dans leur effort physique et dans un ultime coup de pagaie, Emma devança Régina à la toute dernière seconde.

\- J'avais bien dit que ce n'était pas équitable, grommela Régina avec une fausse mine boudeuse.

\- Madame Régina Mills serait-elle mauvaise perdante ? rigola Emma.

Pour toute réponse, la brune poussa la planche de la blonde. Cette dernière perdit l'équilibre et tomba de tout son poids dans l'eau, sous le rire de la cliente de l'hôtel.

Lorsqu'elle remonta à la surface, Emma se mit à rire aussi. Lorsque les deux femmes reprirent leurs esprits, la jeune employée proposa à la cliente de l'hôtel de monter sur sa planche.

Bien qu'elle n'ait eu qu'une leçon de paddle, Régina se débrouillait relativement bien. Aidée par Emma, elle se sentait à l'aise.

\- Eh bien, vous m'impressionnez Régina, vous vous débrouillez plutôt bien.

\- Je manque encore un peu d'équilibre par moment.

\- C'est normal mais vous finirez par vous stabiliser petit à petit et qui c'est, devenir la reine du paddle !

Sous les conseils et les encouragements d'Emma, la brune continua de pagayer doucement dans la crique. La blonde se trouvait toujours à proximité de la planche au cas où son aide aurait été nécessaire.

Dans un élan de taquinerie, Emma eut alors envie de rendre la pareille à Régina. Elle se mit sur le côté de la planche et poussa alors un cri qui fit sursauter la brune. Cette dernière perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans l'eau, tout comme Emma il y a quelques minutes auparavant.

Lorsque Régina revint la surface, les rires des deux femmes envahirent à nouveau la crique.

\- On va devoir rentrer, intervint Emma, se calmant peu à peu de son fou rire. Celle qui rentrera sur la planche atteindra plus rapidement le rivage que celle qui devra nager.

La planche se trouvait au milieu des deux femmes. Elles se lancèrent un regard de défi et sans prévenir, chacune s'élança jusqu'à la planche. Elles l'atteignirent en même temps, posèrent leurs mains sur le morceau de bois de manière synchronisée et commencèrent à se hisser dans un timing égal.

Leurs visages se retrouvèrent en face l'un de l'autre, quelques centimètres les séparant seulement. L'ambiance changea soudainement. Il n'était plus question de qui atteindrait la planche en première. Non, il était bien question d'autre chose.

A bout de bras, la moitié de leur corps pratiquement sur la planche, l'autre encore dans l'eau, elles plongèrent mutuellement dans le regard de l'autre.

Emma pouvait sentir son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine. Elle était presque sûre d'entendre celui de Régina frapper tout aussi fort.

Aucune des deux femmes ne savaient ce qui était en train de passer mais une chose était certaine : ni la brune, ni la blonde ne voulaient briser cet instant.

Alors qu'elles se regardaient, leur visage se rapprochèrent à la fois doucement et dangereusement. Désormais, chacune pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre sur ses lèvres.

Régina sentit une douleur naître dans ses bras mais il était hors de question qu'elle rompe ce qui allait se produire. Elle ne lâcherait pas avant d'avoir pu vivre _ça_. Elle ne lâcherait pas avant d'avoir pu embrasser Emma.

Faisant abstraction de la souffrance musculaire qu'elle commençait à bien ressentir, Régina combla les quelques millimètres restants et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma.

Pour chacune des deux femmes, ce fût une explosion de sensation. Et cela s'accentua lorsque la blonde décida de répondre à ce baiser. Elles étaient comme seules au monde, dans leur bulle. Le cadre était idyllique pour un premier baiser mais cela était encore plus beau que dans un rêve.

Par manque d'air, et à bout de force, elles se séparèrent et retombèrent chacune de leur côté dans l'eau.

Un sourire béat apparut sur le visage d'Emma qui ne comprenait plus exactement ce qu'il venait de se produire. Elles restèrent quelques secondes dans l'eau, se massant chacune leur biceps. Puis la blonde prit la parole :

\- Hum... Eh bien... Je... Bon. On pourrait peut-être monter toutes les deux sur la planche et je pagaierai pour nous ramener sur le rivage ? finit-elle par articuler timidement.

Régina, les joues encore rougies par l'événement, acquiesça tout aussi timidement. Elle monta la première sur la planche, s'assit dessus et laissa Emma s'installer derrière elle.

De retour sur la plage, elles ne se parlaient pas mais s'échangeaient des regards et des petits sourires telles deux adolescentes ayant le béguin l'une pour l'autre.  
Les deux femmes se séchèrent, remirent leurs vêtements et rejoignirent la voiture.

Sur le trajet du retour, elles ne discutèrent pas. Cependant, Emma avait glissé sa main, non pas _sur_ celle de Régina comme à l'allée pour la réconforter, mais bien _dans_ celle de la brune, leurs doigts étant entrelacés.

Aucune des deux femmes ne savaient exactement ce qu'elles faisaient. Elles savaient qu'elles jouaient avec le feu, autant l'une que l'autre. Régina était mariée. Et Emma courtisait une femme mariée. Pas de place pour la morale, les deux femmes se sentaient biens.

Elles arrivèrent à l'hôtel peu de temps avant l'heure du dîner. Emma partit garer la voiture à son emplacement réservé.  
Régina et la blonde descendirent du véhicule. Alors que la brune s'apprêtait à repartir vers la réception, la jeune employée lui prit le bras, faisant ainsi se retourner sa belle.

\- Régina, attends...

Avant que cette dernière n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, des lèvres douces vinrent se poser sur les siennes et Régina savoura ce contact bref mais intense. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, elles se jaugèrent du regard avant que la brune ne prenne la parole :

\- Alors on passe au tutoiement miss Swan maintenant ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire Emma.

\- Je peux rester sur le "vous" et les "miss Mills" si cela ne convient pas à madame, répondit Emma dans un sourire à tomber.

\- Je te taquine, ça me plait comme ça, lui dit la brune juste avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Merci pour cette journée, Emma. C'était super, sur tous les plans.

\- C'est moi qui devrais te remercier, ce fût une journée parfaite.

Elles rejoignirent toutes deux la réception avant de se séparer. L'une retournant à sa chambre, l'autre allant chercher sa meilleure amie pour tout lui raconter.

Régina arpenta le long couloir menant à sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle entra, les lumières étaient éteintes. Elle s'avança jusque dans le salon et trouva Robin assis dans un fauteuil, le visage fermé.

La brune ne prêta pas attention à son mari et fit ses petites affaires. Voyant l'heure tourner, elle décida d'aller dîner. Arrivant à la porte de sa chambre, une main s'abattit sur cette dernière pour la refermer violemment.

\- Ro... Robin, qu'est-ce que tu f... ?

\- On va discuter toi et moi.

* * *

 **Bon, vous vous en doutez, Robin est un sacré c**^ù^$* à mes yeux donc ce trait sera fortement développé dans cette fic. Et puis, désolée pour ceux/celles qui détestent le guimauve, vous avez dû en avoir des nausées rien qu'en lisant ce chapitre ! Mais plus c'est guimauve et plus c'est Swanqueen, mieux je me porte !**

 **Allez, des bisous sur vos truffes !**


End file.
